Live by Faith Not by Sight
by AntarcticLight
Summary: AE. After a sacrifising act from Azu, a visit from a new angel, and a long recovery later, Rosette and Chrono are given a second chance at life but with an unexpected twist. They wake up blind. Rosette still has something to learn while Chrono's fate has changed.
1. Prolog

**Greetings! This story is an Alternate Ending story (something I don't normally do. Typically I'm a story Continuer). I feel there is so much more left for Rosette to do and learn. Likewise, I feel there was so much more left to be said of Chrono's fate after death (which originally inspired this story) that has yet to be answered! **

**My view of this universe comes solely from watching the anime series in Japanese (with English subtitles). I have not read any of the magna. **

**I hope you enjoy this story which has now been revamped and UPDATED! **

**Note: I do not own Chrono Crusade nor its characters. **

* * *

"**Greater love has no one than this, **

**that he lay down his life for his friends"**

_**John 15:13**_

* * *

**Prolog**

Sitting at her side on the front porch swing, his breathing was labored, as was hers. It took so much effort to just suck in an ounce of air. His body was at war to stay alive until her last breath. There had been so many promises he had failed to keep during his time on Earth that he could barely stand himself. Yet in this one thing, this one promise to stay by her side, he refused to disappoint. He would not die before her.

As the sun set he finally felt her weight shift as her heart finally stopped. He had always hated the sound of that dammed ticking clock, forever reminding him her time was short because of him, however to hear the last tic followed by silence made his ears ring and his heart beat painfully. Regardless that he knew it was going to happen, the moment the clock stopped his tears began.

"Rosette," his voice broke in a sob. It was too painful! "It hurts," he cried squeezing his eyes shut. He felt like his heart was mercilessly being slashed to shreds. This was far more painful than ever before. He couldn't bear it.

He was shaking, for so many reasons, but he slowly released her arms from around his waist. In her final moments she had clung to him desperately. He still couldn't fathom how she could love a wretched creature like himself. He choked and worked to breathe as he propped her upright on the bench swing. He could feel his life force draining from him rapidly and wanted to curse his life and what little good it had ever done. She was dead. The love of his whole existence had died far too young because of him. As he steadied her straight, he bit down on the inside of his cheek to bite back the screams of his heart. He could taste his own blood, but didn't care. He too was taking his final breaths. Then he looked… his heart skipped. This human woman he so desperately cherished had left him with one last gift… a peaceful smile. His heart ached.

"Rosette," he could only whisper, "Thank you."

As the remaining glow of the sun left the sky, Chrono couldn't help but smile as well, and hand in hand he died in the enveloping darkness.

….,₀o0O0o₀,….

Azumaria couldn't handle the scene depicted before her. It was the most beautiful yet tragic thing she had ever seen. Rosette and Chrono were sitting side by side on a porch swing in peaceful death. The three women behind her, Sisters Clare, Anna and Mary were crying uncontrollably, yet she was numb.

The young Apostle couldn't fathom nor accept the fact that her most cherished friends were dead. She stammered to the door of the little run down cottage in disbelief. Rosette was strong. Rosette was passionate. She was fearless and brave and had a heart of gold. There hadn't been a single day that had gone by where Azumaria didn't doubt that she was still alive.

'_This can't be the end for them,' _her mind cried. _'It can't!'_

Looking back into their faces, their smiles… her heart felt so compressed. Her life proved once again to be destined with one loss after another. To forever suffer the endurance of a deep crushing and sorrowful pain. But suddenly she stopped her dark spiraling thoughts and truly looked around. Astonished, she could envision how they had spent their final days together. It must have been refreshing eating together, fixing up the place, and making it a home. Rosette and Chrono had spent their final months of solitude in peace. Hadn't they earned that much?

Looking back at her most treasured friends, the morning breeze was soft and fragrant and the light of the new dawn seemed to cradle her loved ones in a protective hold, preserving their last moments. Yes they had died, and yet, even though so much was taken from them, they were truly at peace. She had to acknowledge that undeniable truth. Before she realized it, she smiled too. It was just so like them to smile in the face of their own deaths.

Sister Clare, Anna, and Mary continued to weep but neither of them moved. How could they be too late? They had all been there, fighting alongside those two in their last battles a year ago, and had learned that this was to be their fate. Yet the tragedy of it all was just too much. If anyone deserved some happiness it was them. The older women stayed back from the porch knowing young Azumaria had become closer to Rosette and Chrono then they had ever been. Rosette had always been so full of life and energy. They wished they hadn't taken the time they had shared for granted.

A few moments past and the tears began to ebb… and a firm choice was made.

"Alright then," Azumaria spoke suddenly. Gone was her timid self.

The Sisters were startled to hear the young girl speak so suddenly and with an unwavering voice that spoke of a strong conviction.

The tension in the air grew and the very wind itself seemed to die.

Azumaria turned and walked off the old wooden porch, causing the trio to jump further back, and then turned back to stand in front of the old house. Azu then bowed her head and brought her hands together in prayer.

'_Father, You who hold a deeper love than I know, who delights with Your children in their happiness and mourns with them in their sadness. You who hold the power over death itself please hear and answer my final prayer. Lord, You raised up Lazarus from death, I beg of You now… please have mercy on us and restore to us our most beloved friends and in return, if it pleases You, I give my life to You.'_

Sister Clare cautiously moved forward to see into her dear little friend's face and grew instantly worried at the intensity of Azumaria's face. Gone was the soft sad face of one in mourning and before her was the face of deep concentration and focus. She reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder only to jump back quick as the Apostle gave off a quick flash of white light.

Azumaria then opened her eyes from her silent prayer and lifted her arms and face to the heavens. She then began to sing a melody that was thick with both sorrow and hope. It was a song that could pierce any heart and was rooted in love.

Sister Mary and Sister Anne were standing together closely and were completely entranced by the soft yet powerful words that hung in the air. Slowly a soft aura of light began to envelope Azumaria's form right before their eyes.

Claire moved around the light towards her partners in uncertainty. Sister Anne was on high alert and grabbed her comrades and pulled them even further back. She had no idea what Azu was doing… she supposedly didn't have any power left! So it was best to play it safe.

The three watched and listened in wonder.

The young Apostle's song grew stronger and bolder and to the on looker's surprise, wings once again emerged from her back, however they were bound together with a silver cord. As she sang out, her wings twisted and flexed to break their binds and eventually succeeded. Her bright white wings snapped the silver cord and spread out to its full length, ending her song.

It was an awe filled sight to behold the splendor of her beautiful pure white wings. She was a true vision of Heaven to come. And just as smiles began to creep into the women's faces, Azumaria's body swayed and crumpled to the ground.


	2. Chapter 1

"**I tell you the truth, **

**if you have faith as small as a mustard seed, **

**you can say to this mountain, **

**move from here to there and it will move. **

**Nothing will be impossible for you."**

_**Matthew 17:20**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Azumaria lay in the grass unmoving. Her small frame had collapsed onto her right wing while her left wing lay stretched out beside her. The morning birds were silent with death in the air.

Sister Mary couldn't compute what was happening and crumbled to the ground; her blond head pressed against the grass. Sister Claire was frozen in place with shock, while Anne, seeing that Rosette and Chrono were still dead, turned and looked away.

Death and pain… these two things had recently been the closest companions to all those called to righteousness. Yet they were forgetting that the Lord sees all and His love knows no end… He never abandons those who follow Him.

Sister Claire's brown hair blew across her face in the shifting and rising breeze, clinging to her tears. '_Why Azu? Why did you push yourself that hard?_'

Sister Anne's eyes were puffy and red, just like her hair, as she took a deep breath to face the heartache. Turning back around choking on sobs she opened her eyes. Alarmed, she jump back in surprise as a stranger stood in their midst.

A tall blond haired man was standing looking down at Azumaria's lifeless body. His hands were tucked away in his dark blue trench coat pockets and had an uninterested look about him. None of them had ever seen him before.

"So I was call down for this."

His voice held deep authority but lacked the kind of emotion that circled the group. He then looked to his small audience and sighed. "You have nothing to fear. My name is Raphael and I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't interfere."

His tone was firm and unwavering, it offered them no option, yet in his deep blue eyes there was no evil found in him. Through his intense gaze Sister Anne chose to trust him. She linked her arm with Claire, who was facing an inner protest of no more death, but still allowed Anne to slowly pulled her down to sit beside Mary.

A slight smile of appreciation appeared briefly on the stranger's face for their compliance; it made his job all the more easier. His blue eyes then turned down to the winged child that lay before him and what he saw amazed him a bit. The fact that her purpose of being an Apostle was fulfilled leaving her with no power, her wings, and especially the silver cord that binds the human spirit to their bodies, were supposed to go unseen by human sight. For this small girl to have that strong of faith in his God to reveal such things was reason enough to earn his respect.

Raphael then removed his right hand from his coat stretching it over her pitiful form and began to call forth the power allotted to him. The three women held their breaths as their friend's lifeless body suddenly sat up to a kneeling position. Her right wing lay broken across her legs with white feathers scattered all around her. A soft glow appeared around her fragile form, her wings twitched with movement before the broken wing brushed across her legs joining the other at her side. The detached feathers found their way back into the wings making them whole again. Raphael moved his hand slightly down to the right causing her wings to fold back behind her as the silver cord moved magically around them. His brow moved closer together with concentration in his eyes as he slowly brought his fingers together in a light fist. The frayed ends of the cord spliced themselves together and became whole. There was a pause of stillness as the man seemed to take a moment to view the work he had accomplished. But before any of the three women could blink he stretched his hand straight out and all at once Azumaria surged to life, her arms stretched out on either side of her arching back as her wings dissolved themselves into her body once more.

From the breath of life which only God can give, Azumaria's body slumped back to the ground as Raphael turned away from her.

Claire held her breath until she saw it… Azu moved. She didn't get up but she was breathing.

Having completed that resurrection, the Angel turned his sights to the two bodies on the swing. It was also impressive to note that the demon hadn't disintegrated into ash yet. '_Must have been her spirit'_ he thought. The shell of the demons skin was still intact from the near nonexistent amounts of Astral energy.

Taking out two horns from his other trench coat pocket; he couldn't help but be in wonder over the next task allotted to him. Never had a demon's Earthly body been resurrected before let alone what he had in store for the sinner. He knew the three women behind him sat in fear and wonder over his every move, however with the two dead bodies sitting together in a peaceful looking death before him, his focus was set on them alone and all the others were forgotten.

Not wasting any more time, Raphael took the two horns, one in each hand, and drove them hard and deep into Chrono's skull along with added angelic power. It took a moment but life was restored to the demon as his body surge with his first breath. As power began to enter back into Chrono like a flood it caused his small unconscious form to violently transform into his true adult self. The new and sudden added weight caused the old wooden porch swing to break the support chain on his left and break the wooden hand rest off the bench on his right sending him and his Saint to the ground in a heap of broken wood. As his desperate and ragged breathing began to find some resemblance to a rhythm, the angel above the somewhat conscious body then knelt down, grabbed one of his horns with his right hand and with his left, he pressed his palm against Rosette's chest over her treasured and accursed clock. With great pressure the time piece smashed to pieces and so he sunk his palm deeper against her chest.

The sisters watched in amazement and fearful wonder at his actions. It seemed odd but when had Jesus Christ's actions ever made sense on the surface when _faith_ was missing? So with faith they watched.

Pain slowly began to creep into the sleeping face of Chrono as life giving energy was being syphoned from his very core. Raphael then amped up the flow and by acting as a conduit he returned Rosette's stolen years and with a shudder and a painful gasp her body surged to life.

Tears began to stream down the demon's face as energy pulled rapidly through one horn, tore through his adult body and ripped right out of his other horn. His mind was confused and muddled. He couldn't think coherently enough to understand what was happening, but he then felt the soft hand that was within his own squeeze his and an inner strength washed over him.

Now that life was restored to all, Raphael took a deep breath and returned his attention back to the luckiest demon in history; he smirked. '_Though he won't feel like he is.'_

Chrono was taking quick shallow breaths as the flow of energy slowed and was now only empowering himself. His body had forgotten what it was like to sustain itself. Yet with his next breath he choked back a scream as the being who restored his life began to cause him the greatest _physical_ pain he had ever experienced in his existence.

Raphael had bent down to partially straddle the demon so as to get a good death grip on both of Chrono's horns. He then, without hesitation, began to relocate the horns all demons were cursed with. Having been blessed with the ability to change what is, Raphael began to force Chrono's horns anchor points to brake from his skull and move together along his forehead. Blood instantly began streaming down the sides of his face as his screams grew louder.

Rosette's sleeping form began to weep while the three nuns in the foreground covered their mouths in attempts to remain quiet. Their crying and trembling returned, but were unable to move. They didn't know what was happening.

Raphael ignored the demon's growing screams as he finally forced the horns to protrude from his skull side by side in the center of his forehead. With another deep breath, Raphael's hands glowed orange as he pressed the horns together melding it into one large horn.

Chrono was shaking as his tears mixed with his blood. He had no strength in him to move.

The angel was almost done. He made a fist with his right hand and gathered the energy he needed. White and bright blue light began to spark from his fist and just as his power was about to reach critical in a flash he slammed the palm of his empowered hand down onto his horn. Rather than impaling his hand, Chrono's horn began to dissolve beneath Raphael's hand until it seemed to be gone entirely.

Chrono was now completely unconscious; his body unable to withstand the pain.

Raphael was breathing a bit harder than before but he kept his palm against his forehead a moment longer before releasing his grip. Hand coated with the tainted blood, his job was complete.

After one final look, Raphael dissolved the stains off his hands, stood, put his hands back into the pockets of his coat, turned and nonchalantly walked away without a word.

Before the sisters had realized it, he was gone.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Not the easiest way to be resurrected but the start of something new has begun! **

**Their work is not yet complete...**


	3. Chapter 2

"**I have told you these things, **

**so that in Me you may have peace. **

**In this world you will have trouble. **

**But take heart! I have overcome the world."**

_**John 16:33**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It felt so surreal to be a witness to a miracle, which is what the three sisters hoped is what they just had witnessed. They had seen both awful and wonderful things in the world. Slowly the three rose from the damp grass and looked around. The house still stood in shambles, their two cars were still parked nearby, and there was no one around for miles with the exception of the three bodies lying before them.

"They're alive right?" Mary meekly asked. Her little blond head kept staring off at Azumaria's back just waiting for her to sit up or something.

"I believe so," Clare said slowly. She was just as stunned as the others.

"Azu! Rosette! Chrono!" Sister Anna yelled as she found her voice at last. She surged to life and ran towards the Apostle first, with her two comrades on her heels.

"Azumaria!" Anna called again, "Please wake up, speak to me, something!" She gently shook the sleeping girls' shoulders yet Azu made no murmur, no sound of reply nor did she open her eyes, but she was breathing.

Standing, Anna made a move up to the porch. She cautiously stepped around the surprisingly large Chrono and the broken bits of wood and crouched down beside Rosette.

"Is she alive?" Mary called up as she cradled Azumaria's head.

Anna looked her over. Bits of broken gears, springs, pins, and plates of the broken time piece lay scattered all over her clothes. Her chest moved up and down with shallow breath, nearly unnoticeable. Rosette's face was streaked with tears and pain. Gone was her serene and peaceful face which had made her look so angelic just a few moments earlier. It made Anna want to weep again as her gaze looked down and saw their hands were still intertwined together.

"Rosette," she whispered as she brushed some of her hair from her face. "Can you hear me?" But there was no response. Anna tried to keep it together and looked back at her partners who had moved Azu so she was lying comfortably on her back with her head in Anna's lap.

"She's alive," the red head managed to reply, "but not moving either."

What were they going to do? What had just happened here? Will they be okay? All these questions and more plagued their thoughts. If an evil demon had been involved they would know what to do and attack it. If someone had a broken arm or a cold they'd know how to treat it. But the dead coming back to life, yet were unresponsive, was new to them.

Finally Anna mustered up the courage to really look at Chrono state. She winced. Blood coated his hair, face and chest. His massive form was intimidating enough without the blood. The porch swing chain had fallen across him and Rosette lay crumbled close next to him. Anna now realized that Rosette's hair was beginning to soak up the blood from Chrono's head wounds. Anna didn't remember _everything_ about Chrono's appearance back when she was able to get a good look at him when he was frozen in stone. She didn't notice that the jewels on his forehead were gone, though the metal bands remained, but what she did notice were his wings weren't showing and the unmistakable fact that _this_ demon now had a cross of her Lord on his forehead.

She stood abruptly knocking the still remaining swinging bench hand-rest aside. "They're both alive but something is really wrong!" Anna called down.

"What is it?" Remington's hurried voice called over in distress as he rushed towards them.

The girls yelped in surprise!

The alarmed Angel knelt down beside Azumaria. Claire backed away to give him room.

"What happened?" he nearly demanded, seeing how unresponsive she was. All were stunned silent so he looked up to Claire, whom had been a great help to him with Joshua these past six months, for an answer.

"Lady Azumaria began singing... her wings wrapped in a silver cord appeared and-"

"And then it broke and she died," he finished for her with immediate understanding. "Then Raphael showed up," he sighed. _'What now?_' he thought. Getting up he walked over to the two people he had hoped to see alive once more. He wasn't prepared for the sight before him. It took everything in him not to show just how much it pained him to see those two like this with an audience watching his every move. At least Raphael was kind enough to pass along the word to him on where to find these little lambs.

The girls didn't need to ask how he had gotten there so suddenly. They hadn't forgotten that this man was an angel of the Lord.

Taking a handkerchief from his gray trench coat pocket, he knelt down and gently wiped some of the blood from Chrono's forehead and what he found was indeed a cross. A cross made out of bone. "Did Raphael have Chrono's horns?" he asked with deductive reasoning.

"I believe so," came Clare's soft reply.

He shook his head with wonder. Standing, he gave orders. "Make sure you collect all of the pieces from Lady Rosette's clock, go back into the village and find their small town's vicar and ask for his assistance. Your mission is to get these two back to the Madeline Order in New York… understand?" he asked.

Mary raised a hand, "But what about Azumaria?"

He walked back towards her. "She's coming with me."

"Um," Anna interjected. "What are we going to do about Chrono's um, well… when others see him, what should we-"

Remington raised a hand to silence her stumbling and looked back down at the demon. He _looked_ like a demon. His ears were large and pointed. His hands were like razors. His face and clothing spoke of his damnation. When had he grown so accustom to seeing such things? Having him look as he did by the locals would be a problem indeed. But what was he supposed to do? Keeling he bent down beside the strangest demon of all time.

"Chrono," he called, "Chrono I need you to listen to me."

There was no response.

"It's Remington," he nearly sighed. What good was he doing by talking to a clearly unconscious man?

"I need you to transform into a human," he said. "Chrono did you hear me? You need to look human. _Rosette__ needs_ you to_ look_ human," he repeated. Looking back to Rosette's face he wished she was awake to fix this. As he stood defeated in his mind once more, a faint red glow enveloped Chrono's body and surprisingly he transformed into a more human looking adult.

Remington peered down into Chrono's pain etched face in astonishment. His words had reached him after all. Looking at the demon once more he could see his clothes had changed slightly to a more mountain rugged look and although his ears were still pointed, they were a lot smaller than before. The metal bands on his face were also gone but the cross was still there yet hidden underneath a red bandana.

He nodded. This would be enough to pass for human.

Clare, Anna, and Mary watched as former Minister Remington then left the porch, scoop up Azumaria in one fluid motion, then walked over to one of the sister's cars. He wordlessly borrowed the rear car, placed the girl into the back seat, then drove away.

* * *

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 3

"**If anyone serves,**

**he should do it with the strength God provides, **

**so that in all things God may be praised through Jesus Christ."**

_**1 Peter 4:11b**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Alright then," Sister Anne said at last now that a mission had been given. This was something they could handle. Having been the program director for their Christmas pageints and the like, had taught her to take overall responsibility. "Mary, go into town and talk to those in the local church. See if they have a car or ambulance, or something like that, that can transport both of them. Make sure to tell them they will be reimbursed immediately."

"On it!" her peppy little voice called out as she sprinted towards the car.

"Oh!" Anne yelled back to her. "Leave the medical supplies!"

Claire tilted her brunette head towards Anne who was surprisingly keeping a level head. "What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"I want you to gather up all the pieces of the clock as Minister Remington suggested," she decided quickly. "I'll tend to Chrono," she revealed solemnly. Her hands were shaking but she had always stepped it up when the times called for a leader during their own missions.

Working diligently the three young women focused on their tasks. It felt good to be given a job to do. Left standing idly gave way into hopelessness. Sister Claire collected all she could find and had placed all the pieces in a drawstring bag. Sister Anna worked to clean and bandage Chrono's head which seemed the slightest touch caused him even greater agony. She tried not to cry for them as she wiped away the rivers of red blood that pooled around him.

Mary had returned with an ambulance and men willing to help. Anna told the men that examining Rosette and Chrono were not necessary and asked if they could just help them carry them into the vehicles. The locals had no issue with that except when they tried to lift the unconscious man onto a stretcher his hand wouldn't let go of Rosette's.

"Wait please!" Claire suddenly stopped them. "Don't pry their hands apart."

They stopped in bewilderment.

"What do you mean they can't be separated?" one man asked in surprise. "You can't fit more than one person at a time in the back. It's too narrow."

"I don't care," she stunned them all by saying.

"Claire?" Sister Anna asked unsure of her motives. Anna wondered if Claire's added time with Remington had given her friend new insights.

Claire nodded in the direction of the two on the deck. How was she going to explain herself to these men? She couldn't just say that these are her friends whom an angel a moment ago raised back to life and oh don't forget one's a demon!

They were still holding hands and she didn't know what really happened between them. Therefore, as a safety measure, she would not budge on her statement. The medics could only fit one cot in the back of their vehicle then only one cot would be used. So after a bit of an argument about what was considered unorthodox, Chrono was lifted up just enough for the stretcher to be placed underneath him and Rosette was gently rolled onto his stomach. Chrono winced first in his comatose state but then Rosette curled slightly against him and the smell of her hair actually helped him relax.

It was going to be a long trip back for them all.

* * *

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 4

"**For out of Jerusalem will come a remnant, **

**and out of Mount Zion a band of ****survivors****. **

**The zeal of the Lord Almighty will accomplish this."**

_**2 Kings 19: 31**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It had taken two days, but the old small town ambulance and issued car finally made it to their sanctuary in New York. Not to anyone's surprise, Ewan Remington had already arrived there two days prior, having had skipped the distance. Sadly there had been no change between any of them. The trio of the risen dead were still asleep.

Sister Kate took a deep breath as she stepped towards the parkway where the rear door was being opened. She was secretly overwhelmed with happiness to be able to see Rosette again, however in the light of their meeting it was a somber reunion. How long had it been since she had last seen the girl? Over seven months? Yes, she nodded sadly to herself. The last time she had seen Rosette was when she has sent her off to San Francisco. Who would have thought so much chaos, destruction, and death would have occurred before their enemy was finally eliminated?

"What should we do with them?" Sister Anna asked as others of the church carried the heavy laden stretcher out and down onto the walkway. It was odd to see Rosette laying on top of him.

Sister Kate stood there with hands clasped in thought. She hadn't really been prepared to see this after all despite what Sister Anna had warned her about over the phone. The head of the New York branch masked her feelings as she took in such a sad scene with such a large audience surrounding her. Was that really Chrono?

Kneeling down beside the stretcher and moving some of Rosette's blond hair out of the way, it was unmistakably her demon partner. His hair was still a dark blackish purple and his ears were just a bit too pointed to be human. His forehead was covered with a red bandana and pain etched his pale face. She had only ever seen this devils true adult side once briefly during a demonic breach of their compound. She had no idea what to think of this unconscious adult_ human_ version laying before her now.

Pivoting slightly, Sister Kate brushed more of Rosette's hair aside to take a good look at her face. It took everything in her to hold her composure. Sister Rosette. Who would have ever thought that such a rash hot headed girl such as Rosette would turn out being the blessed Holy Woman? What a difficult cross to bear. She ran her finger across the scars on her forehead which marked the crown of thorns she had worn in spirit only. Trailing her eyes down, her eyes moistened to see that their hands were in fact intertwined together. Looking to her other hand, Sister Kate lifted her wrist up for closer inspection and felt full of awe at the sight of the crossed mark that scared her there.

"Let us now help carry some of that burden Sister Rosette," she whispered. Rosette's actions in the west, prior to Aion taking control of her, was more than enough to earn her support.

Standing, Sister Kate held her head high in thought. Having the two of them connected together was a problem. They had no beds that could fit two people. All their beds were of humble size. Chrono himself seemed taller than she would have guessed and even if they pushed two of the infirmary beds together, she was fairly certain his head would hit the head board.

She sighed. "Oh Rosette, when will you stop causing me trouble?" she smiled sadly. "Take them to the dining hall!" she suddenly ordered. "You two there! Grab as many spare blankets and quilts we have and bring them to the dining hall! Sister Martha! Go and hold the door open for them! Sister Mary, please tell the cook that we will not be serving meals in the dining hall for the foreseeable future! Brother James, make sure this vehicle is returned!"

"Yes Sister Kate!" various voices chimed as people scurried off to follow their orders.

Remington stood off to the far side and had to smile. He hadn't realized he had missed this place so much. Turning, he went back to the infirmary where little Azumaria slept. What was God doing now? He wondered, yet he made no plans to find out for himself and simply sat down next to the bed. He didn't have long before he needed to check up on Joshua again.

"Careful now," Claire spoke to the stretcher bearers. "Easy does it."

Two of the large oak tables had been pushed together and turned into a bed within minutes of their arrival. It was difficult, but eventually the two sleeping bodies were laid onto the quilts side by side without too much added distress. Anna had kept thinking any moment Rosette would sit up and yell and holler that everyone was making too much noise for her to sleep. Yet she laid there unfazed.

The hours went by. Everyone took turns standing watch over their two charges. There were times Chrono would break out into a feverish state and all they could do was keep a cool cloth on his head. His external wounds had healed within the first day so that was thankfully not a problem. Rosette seemed to fall in and out of dreams which seemed to plague her. An IV was placed on Rosette to try and give her the nutrients she so desperately needed, but they left Chrono alone. Azumaria received an IV as well but she slept in complete peace compared to her friends.

No one awakened at all throughout the day and into the next. It wasn't until the morning of the third day did one of them awaken.


	6. Chapter 5

"**My soul years, even faints,**

**for the courts of the Lord; **

**my heart and my flesh cry out for the living God."**

_**Psalm 84: 2**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was a dark and quiet morning within the stone walls of the dining hall when everything would change for those serving the Christ. It was entering the third day since their arrival and no promising changes had yet to occur. Chrono lay, for the moment, in a motionless peaceful slumber having not had a fever for a good five hours now. His face was a mask of nothingness which had been an improvement from his earlier fits of writhing in pain. Rosette on the other hand finally begun to stir. The pain in her chest made each breath difficult as she began to enter consciousness.

'_So tired'_, Rosette mentally complained. '_Ugh, why do I ach more than I usually do?_' Her mind began to form coherent thought. She lulled her head to her left and found a warm soft arm to lean up against. She gently squeezed the hand within her own and found comfort. "Chrono", her mind took delight in. She felt so heavy she just didn't want to move but was glad he was at her side. She could recognize the smell of his skin and the feel of his hands regardless if it wasn't the smaller hands she normally held. She wasn't awake enough to fathom the fact he wasn't a child next to her.

Someone across the room stood up from a chair and walked towards the makeshift bed. Rosette frowned at hearing the steps along the stone floor. Where was she? She now had enough sense to ask herself.

"Sister Rosette?" a gentle voice called. "Are you awake?"

She scrunched her nose. Oh how she didn't want to wake, she felt so heavy with burden, but she was also so confused. She hadn't realized she had spoken Chrono's name aloud.

"Rosette?" the voice called again.

"Ya, I'm awake," she mumbled. She kept herself from hissing in pain from the effort.

The girl squealed in delight and wished her friend would try and open her eyes.

"Mary?" Rosette hoarsely spoke in bewilderment as her mind forced its way through the fog of new consciousness.

"Yes!" she nearly yelled. "Wait right here!" she said as she bolted from the room.

Rosette couldn't even open an eye or lift her right arm to stop her she was so exhausted. Where was _here_ anyways? It didn't really seem to bother the saint as she was too tired to care. She was back asleep the moment the heavy wooden door shut.

It wasn't long before that door opened again with Mary and a slew of others following despite the early hour. Sister Kate moved to stand next to Rosette to see if she could finally get some answers. She laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Rosette," she coaxed. "Rosette I need you to wake up now," she spoke kindly.

"Mm, what?" they all heard her mumble as she snuggled closer to Chrono in attempts to stay in oblivion.

"Rosette," Kate continued unhindered. "I need you to wake up," but she got no response. She then had an idea. "Sister Rosette!" she barked. "The day has already begun. You're late," she sternly lied.

Rosette was now working to wake up and rolled slightly towards their head sister. She was confused enough to try and work it out.

"I'm late?" she tried to grasp. "Where am I again?" she asked louder this time.

It brought a smile to everyone's face to hear her speak. It brought them all hope.

"This is Sister Kate speaking," she now went on to say. "I apologize, but you are not late for anything. I simply needed you to wake up."

Rosette laid there and thought for a moment. "Wait… I was dying."

A sudden stillness fell over all those watching as Rosette worked to piece together what she knew. To hear her speak so candidly of her own death was unnerving.

"I'm sure I died," she said again confused. Her eyes were still closed. She had a vague memory of a warm light and a complete love she had never felt before, but try as she might she couldn't fix her thoughts onto a single image of heaven. She then fidgeted and rolled her head a bit. "Well I certainly feel like I was dead," she said cringing a bit, but didn't have much strength in her to do anything else. "How did I… end up back here?" she was fading fast again as speech took too much effort for her. She didn't know her chest was also completely black and blue due to the crushing impact she received when her live was restored.

"We found you," Kate explained misty eyed. "And yes you are back with us in New York; safe."

The on lookers observed her with a tight squeeze in their hearts as they watched Rosette slowly bring her right hand up to her chest feebly in attempts to find her clock. Kate reached for her hand to stop her as tears threaten to fall. "It's gone," she spoke solemnly. "That is, we have it but it is in pieces."

"What?" she said in weak alarm.

"You did die Rosette. You and Chrono both died." Kate felt she needed to say.

Rosette nodded slightly and smiled weakly. "I figured as much." What was she supposed to say to that?

"Yes, but Sister Azumaria prayed on your behalf and an Angel of the Lord revived you both!" Kate quickly informed smiling. "You don't need your clock anymore."

Sister Kate couldn't tell her the whole truth right now. Rosette didn't need the added burden of knowing their resurrection cost Azumaria her life as well despite being in a coma now.

"Unbelievable," Rosette muttered. There were so many things going through her mind right now. How was Chrono alive if demons were the enemies of God, let alone continue living without her life force as a supply of strength? Yet with all these questions and more, Rosette couldn't muster the strength to speak them. She was weaker than she ever had been before. She felt as if she was back on the brink of death rather than returning from it.

"Rosette," Kate called down again. "I know this is a lot and that you still need your sleep." She then waved to one of the girls to come forward with her tray. "I'll speak to you again later. For now you must eat a few bites of soup before we will allow you to rest once more."

The blond would have resisted but wasn't given much choice in the matter. She was being propped up instantly by some of the brothers of the church while still being careful not to disturb the devil next to her. Sister Kate walked out along with the elder. They would call Remington in his downtown flat to tell him of the change. Rosette was then nearly forced to eat as her body just wanted to shut down. However as unfavorable an experience it was, those that called her their friend were happy she had managed to eat some before passing out. Food meant life and life they so badly cherished.


	7. Chapter 6

"**Carry each other's burdens,**

**and in this way you will fulfill the law of Christ."**

_**Galatians 6: 2**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was late into the next morning when Rosette would wake again. She had a bit more strength in her when she stirred, yet for all the improvement she would make that day, no one would be prepared for the changes she would now face.

A deep yawn filled the hall as Rosette began to come around. Sister Claire was quick to rise from her spot along the wall and come to her side.

"Good morning Sister Rosette," Claire gently called as she placed a hand on her arm. She wanted her to rise so badly. Seeing her old friend lying there with an IV in, left her unsettled and in constant prayer.

Rosette let out another yawn and turned her head in the direction of the voice. "Morning," she mumbled.

"This is Claire," she felt she needed to clarify. "How are you feeling today?"

Rosette frowned as the bits and pieces of yesterday's conversation began to replay in her mind now that she was sharper than before. "Better," she decided as her hand mindlessly reached up to her chest only to grasp at thin air. "I can breathe better," she offered to say as she now weakly smiled for her nurse and friend.

Claire smiled as well. Seeing Rosette smile was a balm on her heart. "I'm so glad to hear it. Do you think you can open your eyes for me?" she asked expectantly.

Rosette let her arm fall and soon so did her smile.

"Rosette?" Claire asked in concern. "Is there something wrong?"

The saint turned her head more towards Claire intently but still did not open her eyes.

"I can't open my eyes," she said at last. She was still sore and tired and although she wanted to open them she wasn't alarmed that she couldn't. Instead she was oddly intrigued.

Claire on the other hand was not. "Wait one moment," she said hurriedly. "I'll be right back."

Before she could utter a word, Rosette heard footsteps rapidly walk away followed by the familiar sound of the door swinging open and shut. The resounding echo seemed so final.

"Depressing," Rosette sighed.

What was going on? Hadn't she fought hard enough? Hadn't she sacrificed enough? Wasn't she supposed to be in eternity right now? Oh how she had looked forward to seeing what Heaven might be like since she had known she wasn't long for the world. What did God have planned for her now? How did Azumaria and the others even find them? How was Chrono doing?

All these questions now plagued Rosette's thoughts. However, once her mind fell onto Chrono she couldn't think of anything else. She turned towards him next to her and squeezed his hand. He hadn't let go of her as she hadn't let go of him. She smiled at that. She wanted to twist a bit and reach over to touch him with her other hand, but the IV stopped her and she silently scowled. "I'm getting that removed," she declared to the empty room. He stirred slightly at hearing her strong voice but didn't move again.

The heavy wooden doors busted open once more and the tranquil silent tomb Rosette once was in was gone.

"Oi, can't you all be any louder?" she hollered to the joy of all who entered. That was the voice of the Rosette they had known.

"Well now," Sister Kate smiled. "Has Miss Rosette finally found her voice? Lord help us," she joked good naturedly. She then turned to one of the others. "Go fetch her meal," she ordered ever commanding.

Rosette smiled and rolled her closed eyes. Something's never change, she figured. She wasn't going to admit she was hungry now.

"So," Sister Kate began to address her once more. "Can you open your eyes for me?"

Rosette honestly tried but her lashes didn't even flutter. She shook her head.

"That's okay," her warm comforting voice flowed over her. "Now don't be alarmed… I'm just going to check your eyes."

Rosette laid still but still flinched at the sudden touch to her cheek. Slowly the hand moved to lift her eyelid up. Rosette couldn't see any natural light at all and Kate could tell there was no recognition in her eyes. In fact, the color of her once beautiful crystal blue eyes was now murky and faintly visible. What had happened to cause her blindness?

"Sorry Sister Kate," Rosette sheepishly apologized the moment Kate had pulled away from her. "I didn't want to cause you any more trouble.

The brave face that shown up into Kate's face was too much for the older woman. Although she had toughened over her many years, moments like this simply pierced her heart. "Its fine," she said at last.

"But I _can_ see," Rosette suddenly surprised the small crowd.

"Come again?"

"I can see you," she weakly smiled. "I don't know why or how, but I can."

Silence met her. No one was sure what to think now. One minute she was dead, the next raised to life in slumber, the next awoken blind, and now able to see mysteriously. The reminder of 'reverent fear' fell on them.

"Explain," a male voice suddenly called. The various brothers and sisters present parted ways so Remington could enter.

Rosette's smile grew. "I can really see you," she replied. "I wonder why?" For some reason the situation was amusing to her at the moment but it was her attempt at humor which truly denoted how serious the situation was. The silence told her to get on with it. "If I concentrate," she supplied. "I can see the shapes of the people here in the room. I can see them out in the hallway and you are a bit brighter and more… um, yellowish or is that goldish than the rest. But I can't open my eyes." She tried scooting up a bit but her IV tugged at her arm once more. "Can someone PLEASE remove this wretched thing? And wasn't someone bringing me breakfast? I haven't eaten a full meal in day's right?"

Most were still astonished but Sister Mary happily brought over her food as others moved to remove the IV once Sister Kate gave the nod of approval.

Rosette then spent the next hour eating like never before. She was starved and her body craved nutrients. After she had eaten enough to feed a small army she quickly passed out. The morning's events had already worn her out.

* * *

Back in Sister Kate's office she stood pacing as Remington sat on an opposing chair.

"I can understand the blindness," she went on to say. "But the sight? How can she see us?" she desperately asked. "And how am I to explain this to the Council of the Catholic Church?"

Remington's eyes followed her pacing with ease. "What she can see is your spirit," he informed.

Kate stopped her movement.

"Every human has an eternal soul but are given temporary human bodies which don't last. Likewise, both Angels and Demon's alike are given earthly bodies to use in this world but we have eternal spirits that can never die. When you defeat a demon you merely kill its earthly shell so it can never again return to this plane. Somehow Rosette can now see these spirits."

It was a mystery to him as well but he had no other divine piece of information to offer. He still hadn't left earth in years.

"Do wonders never cease?" she mumbled as she sank into her chair.

Remington smiled a sad smile then stood. "I need to return now, but I thought you should know this-"

Kate sat a bit taller ready for the next blow.

"Rosette's brother Joshua… he's fallen asleep like Azumaria as well."

With that he turned and walked away leaving a stunned and silent woman in his wake.

* * *

**This has been an interesting story for me to write. **

**All I can think to say is a disclaimer... this is fiction and not how reality works. Sometimes the Bible verse I use are out of context for the use of the story. However, I hope you like that added touch. This is a spiritual based anime yet still kick ass. **

**There is a mystery here and new troubles ahead for our favorite duo. I hope you will continue follow along with it and enjoy! **


	8. Chapter 7

"**I will never leave you nor forsake you." **

_**Hebrews 13:5b**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It was the middle of the night when Rosette would wake again. She twisted and flexed her sore muscles from lack of use. Looking around with her new found ability she determined that she was finally alone. She couldn't see the walls or chairs but she could see there were no souls around with her which was enough for the moment. Before she had fallen asleep after her dinner, a bell had been placed on the chair next to her table if she needed anything. It had taken a lot of convincing on her part to stop the others from fussing over her so much.

"So it's just you and me," she turned to Chrono's form. She could definitely see him for sure. His body held a redder glow than the white ones of her friends or the yellow one of Remington. "You're always different," she mused. But try as she might she couldn't force herself to return to her up beat quirky self. She was still tired, which was true, but when did that ever stop her in the past? She had lost her drive to live and a battle to fight for. Her clock which kept her always living in the present and moving forwards was gone. This was the first time as an adult she was faced with living without a purpose and it left her with an empty feeling.

Then Chrono began to thrash slightly in his nightmares. It was what had woken Rosette up to begin with she now realized.

"Chrono!" she called as she rolled onto her side. Placing a hand on his forehead she found him with another fever again. He nearly whimpered at the touch. He was just so sensitive on his forehead.

"Sheesh, they told me you've been having these on and off," she spoke more to herself as she tried to suppress the rising panic inside. She couldn't lose him… he was the only one in the world that truly knew and accepted her.

She blindly searched above his pillow and found a damp cloth. "It's alright," she soothed as she delicately damped the sweat from his brow. "You're safe here with me."

It was strange yet comforting to be helping him like this; comforting because she had been in a situation like this before in which her demon partner was sick with fever, yet strange because she didn't get to spend a lot of time with him in his true adult form, though she still had to really focus in order to make out details with this strange new power. She still hadn't been told about their awakening in detail yet. All Rosette knew was that they had been dead and now they weren't.

"Shh, Chrono. I'm here by your side."

Slowly his small bursts of thrashing subsided and his heavy breathing evened out. His body was at war within himself and it took every ounce of strength within him to merely stay alive amongst the changes happening internally.

She softly traced the features of his face to calm him. Tenderly she comforted him while enjoying the nearness they shared.

"How is it that I need you just as much as you need me?"

Rosette wasn't looking for an answer. She herself didn't have many answers as to why things happened the way they did. The longer she lay there in the darkness of blindness and night the more she grew restless and agitated. She could feel every inch of his misery as if it were her own just from being overly empathetic. So, regardless of arguing logic, Rosette knew what she could do to help him no matter the cost or how awkward it was. She would give him another kiss.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned into him and gently rolled up onto his chest. His breathing hitched at the sudden weight. Laying on him now made her so hyper sensitive she almost forgot to breathe herself. This wasn't a small boy she was straddling. No this time it was definitely a man. Gently, the fingertips of her free hand traced the contours of his jaw and across his lips.

How could her heart be pounding so hard?

Resolutely, she leaned down and her lips met his. It was a soft and simple kiss, yet it caused so many conflicting feelings inside. Chrono had been the only male she had ever kissed _willingly_ in her life and this time it wasn't a boy she was kissing but a man. She leaned back up hoping it would work like the last time and was all too thankful her flushed cheeks couldn't be seen by anyone. She hated Chrono being in pain especially when she had the power to heal him. How many times had he needed his power only to plea for her not to use it? It always killed her a bit more inside each time she had been left standing there powerless to save.

Rolling back to her side with her left hand never leaving his, she checked his forehead. It was still hot to the touch. She chewed on her lip for a bit waiting. Then she checked again with still no change. Rubbing now at her own head she waited a bit more. In darkness, seconds felt like forever and when she couldn't stand it any longer, she checked a third time to find the fever had broken. He lay peaceful at her side.

She sighed in relief. "Thank God," she mumbled.

A kiss from a mortal to an unconscious demon was an old method of transferring energy directly and absorbs faster than astral energy. It would cost the mortal a year of their lives but that was the price to be paid if for any reason the wicked of the earth wanted to keep a demons body alive. It wasn't something a demon could take consciously and thus, due to so few in history ever taking such actions, very few knew of the method.

It took a bit of time, fighting so many confusing and anxious thoughts, but Rosette finally lost the battle of consciousness and fell asleep once more.

Two hours later she awoke with a slight headache. Her sleep patterns right now were all over the road, just like her driving, but slowly she was getting stronger. She had no idea what time it was, but she forced herself into a sitting position just for the sake of doing something different. Her back ached from sleeping on a fairly hard surface for days. The few quilts beneath her didn't do justice compared to a real bed. As she stretched up high with her right arm Chrono suddenly squeezed her hand.

"Chrono?" she called. "Are you awake yet?" she asked overly anxious.

Silence answered her which added to her frustrations. She would feel so much better just to hear his voice. Nothing else really mattered to her anymore. Joshua was safe with Remington and the evil that had plagued them had been defeated. All that was left for her was him. The others clearly had carried on fine without her for the past six months.

She eased herself back down in her darkness. She could only assume it was still night. The air was colder and smelled damp hinting at pre-dawn hours. She willed her mind to oblivion just as Chrono squeezed her hand once more.

"Chrono?"

"Rosette?" a deep yet weak voice answered.

"Chrono!" she yelled, then shhhed herself as she remembered those sleeping who may hear her through the cracked open door. "Chrono are you alright?"

She could hear the difference in his breathing as he worked to waken from his hellish dreams. "Rosette?" he said again. "Where… what happened?" he was so confused and barely conscious.

"Um, well..." She honestly didn't know what to say. Everything was so different now. "It will be explained in the morning," she decided. She wanted some clarification as well now that she was feeling a bit better.

"I feel… different," he hoarsely replied.

"How so?" She really didn't know.

"I feel like… I got my horns back," he mumbled. "But still_ different… _at the same time."

He had been so powerful in the far distant past; stronger than any of his kind. Yet now here he was lying on an old oak tabletop reduced to mere flesh teetering on the edge of the abyss. He hadn't even wanted his horns back having resolved to die along with Rosette. Then he remembered his contract.

"Rosette!" his voice cracked in alarm. He worked to clear the fog from his mind and willed strength to come. "The clock?"

It was all starting to come back to him now. He had seen her life drained from her body. He had heard her plea for her life, if it could only be spared. Those words "I don't want to die" had rung in his damn ears, and he had seen her die with no regrets and a smile on her precious face. Were they dead now in some strange place set aside for only them due to their odd stance together in the realm of the spiritual?

"It's gone," she said with a weird feeling inside. It was such an odd thing to claim it gone after so many years.

"Gone?" his dry lips cracked. "How… how are you… are we… you died Rosette." Tears of overwhelming pain and confusion easily fell from his eyes but he couldn't even lift his head nor open his eyes in attempt to look at her.

"Yes I did."

The pain in his now deep voice brought tears to her own eyes as well; tears she hadn't allowed to fall in the presence of the others. The two of them had suffered so much together. They had both thought their struggles were over.

"You did too," she whispered.

She then laid her head on his shoulder and just let her tears seep from her closed eyes at will. He lulled his head next to hers as his only means of comfort. He didn't understand what was happening, but her tears he knew all too well. She only ever showed her true self, her soft side, her vulnerable side… to him alone. Silently they lay there side by side till sleep took them unwillingly back into unconsciousness.

Recovery would still be a long road for them both.


	9. Chapter 8

"**For our light and momentary troubles are achieving for us an eternal glory that far outweighs them all. **

**So we fix our eyes not on what is **_**seen**_**, but what is **_**unseen**_**. **

**For what is seen is temporary, but what is unseen is eternal."**

_**2 Corinthians 4: 17-18**_

[One of my favorite verses for this story!]

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Here we are," Remington spoke to the young man sleeping in his arms as he laid Joshua down on a bed next to Azumaria. "Now I can watch over you both," he softly spoke.

The two apostles before him slept on unhindered in peaceful sleep. Their vitals were strong and bodies intact yet they didn't waken from their dreams. They had been checked numerous times to ensure a demon's hand wasn't involved in their current states, but besides from that there was little they could do. It was too soon for them to know what was going on.

"Father Remington!" Sister Anna called as she walked into the room. She had forgotten he preferred no title.

"Good morning to you dear Sister Anna," he warmly greeted.

"Did you hear the news?" she asked brightly. "Chrono's now awake as well!"

That caused the angel to raise a brow of surprise. For some reason he imagined they would have to wait longer than a week to see him become conscious. He was truly intrigued as to how that individual was doing. No being in history had just undergone what he went through.

"Thank you for telling me. I'll head right over now. Would you mind keeping an eye on Joshua as well?"

She smiled and tilted her red head, "Of course!"

Remington left, quietly shutting the door behind him. His strides along the stone corridors were slow and evenly paced. He could imagine half the compound would be crowding around the dining hall right now in hopes to see a mystery revealed. He couldn't help but be one of them as well. He had no idea what was going on and knew they would be looking to him for answers.

Shaking his head slightly, he stopped outside the doors, stood a bit straighter, added a smile to his face then entered the room.

"Well since you are both doing so much better," Sister Kate was speaking. "Then how do you feel about the baths? I know you both could use one."

Rosette smiled at such politeness. "I have been laying here for a week haven't I?"

"Today will be your fifth day here," one of the by standers spoke up.

Remington looked around. Nothing was a miss. Rosette was sitting up while Chrono was still lying down. He wasn't sure if the demon was awake or not until, that is, he weakly smiled at Rosette's comment. It was only then Remington felt free to interrupt.

"So he's awakened after all," he spoke bringing the attention to himself.

"Oh Father Remington," Kate mused. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you all," he greeted back.

"Remington?" Rosette called over.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked as he moved to stand next to her.

"You wouldn't know why we are blind by any chance would you?" she asked knowing he was the closest to answers she could get.

"No I'm afraid not," he solemnly answered. He was about to say more but his inner turmoil was interrupted.

"How is Joshua?" Chrono asked suddenly. His deep voice surprised the audience around him, but Chrono was simply changing the subject until they could be alone with God's messenger.

"He was doing better," he somewhat answered. "But is asleep right now."

It wasn't really a good answer but Rosette knew when a question was being dodged, but also knew now wasn't the time to get into that either. It hadn't been lost to her that her brother hadn't visited yet.

"Hey," she now barked but with a smile. "So when are you all going to tell us what happened? No offence, but we died. I remember. So when you wake up to find yourself not- dead- it does causes one to wonder." Her lightheartedness helped set the tone for the others.

"Claire," Kate called over.

The brunette stepped forward and answered. "Yes. Well, Mary, Ann, Azumaria, and I had taken two cars up to the country where we had a possible sighting of you two."

"Well go on!" Rosette encouraged.

It was an awkward feeling recounting something like this. She took a deep breath. "We found the two of you deceased, sitting side by side on a bench swing. We were overcome with grief. We had hoped to find you alive. But to our amazement you also were both smiling and holding hands."

Rosette turned to Chrono's prostrated form. "You smiled too?" she asked him in wonder.

"I couldn't help it," he muttered. "You had smiled… so I had smiled."

There was so much more to it than that but Chrono would not divulge more than that with present company.

Everyone else was just left in awe and wonder.

Claire continued. "Well, then Azumaria seemed to have lost it." Claire searched for the words she needed. "She smiled too!"

"What?" Rosette hollered out.

"See," Chrono mumbled to his own amusement.

Everyone gave a light chuckle. It was a needed, all be it brief, lighthearted moment.

Claire continued to recount the events of that morning the best she could. It wasn't until she was getting to the end of her tale that she was getting emotional from the memories. Her voice had started to shake. She was trying to explain as basically as possible to keep her emotions in check but she couldn't do that anymore. It had been a traumatizing experience for the three sisters who sat on the side lines watching. And the torture and pain that Chrono himself had endured wasn't something easily retold especially with so many eyes on her.

"Its fine," Chrono spoke up suddenly. His memories were murky at best but he didn't want to burden anyone just to satisfy his curiosity.

"No, it's alright," she said mustering up strength. "I really don't know what was going on to tell you the truth." She admitted. "The Angel had his back to us blocking the view. But when he left you, your horns were gone and you had a cross on your forehead and… and a lot of blood."

Rosette's brow was nit together as she held her emotions bottled up inside. That's when Kate clapped her hands. Chrono winced at the sound.

"All right, there are chores to be done," Kate ordered. "If you don't need to be here then it's time to get going."

Everyone filed out obediently. A few murmured their get well wishes to them both as they left. Now all that remained was Sister Kate, Remington, the elder, and Claire. It felt a little easier to breathe with fewer people in the room. In the very least Chrono hoped the pounding in his head would lessen with few people chatting around him.

"So that's it?" Rosette asked softly.

"That's the short version," Claire stated. "Mister Raphael left right after that and then Father Remington showed up and took Azumaria away leaving the two of you to Mary, Ann, and my care."

Rosette lay back down. Wasn't there more to it than that? Why had they been brought back? And what happened to Chrono?

Remington then spoke to Claire. "Can you mimic Raphael's motions when he was working on Chrono?"

Claire thought about that then did as asked. She held her hands out, brought them together, then pressed down.

"Raphael can change what is," Remington offered. "By the looks of it Chrono that cross on your forehead _is_ your old horns… relocated and transformed."

Chrono's head had been pounding ever since he had become conscious. Now it all made sense. The area around his horns was where he was most sensitive.

Rosette squeezed his hand silently seeking reassurance. He squeezed her hand back and lightly rubbed his thumb back and forth over her palm and wrist to comfort her.

"How do you feel?" the elder asked.

Remington thought it was amazing to think such a thing had been sanctioned.

Chrono smiled weakly. "Honestly… awful. But I think the worst is over if that helps."

"And you can see me too?" Remington had to clarify. It was odd carrying on a conversation with two people who had their eyes shut.

"Yes." Chrono stated simply.

"Ugh, this is so weird! Why does everything in my life have to be so complicated?" Rosette suddenly yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Patience," Kate had to say. "In the very least I'm glad you are recovering your strength each day," she added.

"Well I guess it's nice to be able to see something," Rosette added. "Or this could be really scary."

Remington had to marvel at her strength.

Suddenly Chrono cringed as he threw his arm over his eyes and pivoted to bury himself into Rosette's shoulder.

"Oh wow that's bright!" Rosette instantly exclaimed as she brought her hand up to shield her eyes for a moment. It took a second to adjust to the lights intensity.

Kate, Claire and the elder had no idea what she was talking about.

"So who's the new Angel?" Rosette asked those in the room as she slowly lowered her hand as she grew accustomed to it.

"Excuse me?" Kate spoke. "What new Angel?"

"The guy standing right over there!" Rosette pointed to the exact spot where Chrono was turning _away_ from.

"Rosette," Claire said. "No one is there."

"Yes there is!" she defiantly argued. "Oi! What's your name?" she asked as she sat back up looking over Chrono and into the void of her blackness which was the corner of the room.

Remington sighed. "You might as well step forward and show yourself," he said in mild wonder. "She can see you."

Those in the room thought the conversation had gotten bizarre then in a blink of an eye another man equal to Remington's stature was standing opposite of him.

"Well I haven't been found out by a human since the old testament days," Raphael said in some small astonishment.

"And you are?" Rosette asked again.

"No one of too much consequence."

Claire spoke up. "That's him. That's Raphael!"

The man in the dark blue trench coat only then realized that he had crossed paths with that brunette before.

"Thank you Claire," Kate stated. "You can return to your duties as well now."

Claire wanted to stay and run away all at the same time, but her option had been made for her. "Yes mam." And she walked briskly out.

When the door closed once more all eyes shifted back to the new Angel with expectation.

The elder spoke. "My, my. What brings another heaven sent to our door step?" Things were getting interesting again for the old man.

"I came to check on my work," Raphael answered honestly after a look from Remington. Raphael then walked up to Chrono. "Although, I'm surprised to find the likes of _him_ in a place such as _this_." He then forcefully grabbed Chrono's arm and wrenched it from his face and lifted his bandana up to see his forehead. Chrono bared his fangs and hissed in pain, and although his legs twisted and flexed as he writhed in agony, he made no other sound of protest from being exposed to such high intense heavenly light. He didn't say a word.

Raphael quickly grasped the situation of this _mysterious sight_ and smirked. "You are a strange one," Raphael exclaimed as Chrono squirmed. "Even the weak little demon's attempt to put up a fight. You just lay there as say nothing."

Remington was about to put a stop to him.

"Please," Rosette spoke up before him. "Please let go of him," her voice wavered uncharacteristically.

Raphael looked at the woman then around the room and saw everyone on edge with concern, so he let go of the arm. Chrono instantly covered his face again with the crux of his arm yet still said nothing.

"Thank you," Rosette said with a sad smile. No one in the room knew how much Chrono had been crushing her hand with his iron grip as he attempted to cope with the burning pain. The blinding golden light Raphael was emitting was too excruciating for him to look at right now and he had no way of shifting his vision like he had been used to.

Raphael had never seen concern for a demon before found in believers. This was definitely an oddity.

"So you brought us both back," Rosette continued as one stray tear fell down her face. She wiped it away quickly. "Can you tell me why? And why we're blind, yet able to see?"

Rosette's politeness was actually scaring the three standing beside her more than she would know. Raphael took a step back from Chrono's side of the table and put his hands back in his pockets.

"Honestly I don't know all of it," he began unenthused. "The girl, Azumaria's faith and prayer to our Lord God is what started all this. I just stopped by to make sure you both hadn't died and ruined my efforts. And well… to check up on this sinner's cross… see how it was coming along."

"His cross?" the elder asked.

"I turned his horns into a cross on his forehead there, but there are other changes going on inside him right now that I'm not at liberty to reveal yet. However if you look at it you can see tiny fancywork being etched into the cross. Once the design of the cross is complete… so will be the changes he's facing."

Raphael then moved to lean over Chrono and reached out to grasp Rosette's face firmly in his hands as he looked at her closed eyelids out of curiosity. He didn't originally know anything about the blindness and certainly didn't know why spirit sight had been given to her.

A deep dark reverberating growl began to form from Chrono as a clear threat. Raphael let go of Rosette's face and stepped back suddenly on edge. Chrono then became silent once more. He hadn't moved at all. This demon wouldn't raise a finger or make a sound to protect and defend himself, but would muster up strength to protect a Christian whom he no longer had a contract with? And a growl like that, albeit low, surly sounded pure evil from the very pit of hell and should scare any sane person, yet no one around him was worried for their own safety in the slightest. Rather they seemed worried for him!

Rosette still had so many questions. "But what about-"

"-That's all I can say," Raphael quickly interrupted. "I must be going." He looked at Remington then back down at the demon and after a moment shook his head and vanished.

The moment he was gone Rosette's head fell. She had been hoping to find out about Azumaria as well. She quietly lay back down dejectedly. The elder chose to leave then.

"Sister Kate," Rosette softly called.

"Yes, I'm here," the older woman spoke solemnly unsure of what would be asked of her.

"I think we need to rest before taking a bath," she weakly smiled. "Maybe in two hours?" she asked.

Kate almost laughed from sheer pent up nerves. "That's fine. We will leave the two of you alone till then," she agreed warmly.

"Will you be coming back later Remington?" Rosette had to ask.

He was breaking apart inside but knew how to appear strong. "Of course. I'll see you this evening," he managed.

The two made a silent exit and the door closed once again leaving Rosette and Chrono alone to recover and contemplate their futures.

* * *

**I know my story seems odd, and I don't know how much I will be updating from here, but this story does have a well thought out ending. I know what I want to happen and how it comes to its conclusion... it's just hard to find the time to write. So in another words, this story will one day end... just not quickly. I'm deeply sorry for that. This isn't as easy a universe for me to write as Avatar: The Last Airbender is. **

**Any ideas or thoughts I'd love to hear them! **


	10. Chapter 9

"**For false Christ's and false prophets will arise and perform great signs and wonders, **

**so as to lead astray, if possible, even the elect."**

_**Matthew 24:24**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Alone once more.

In complete darkness, Rosette could see nothing. She couldn't see the light of a lamp or the suns' raises through a window. Not even red and purple blotches which can sometimes dance across one's eyelids. No she was engulfed with pitch black darkness that was all consuming. When she had died she had imagined the bright lights of heaven, its pearly gate, and golden roads. Yet, now the only thing keeping her sane, the only thing that gave her assurance that she hadn't been sent to hell instead, was the ability to see a person's soul. Namely Chrono's eternal spirit was what kept her going.

She could see him clearly lying next to her now. She had gotten used to this new vision. His chest was rising and falling as he slowly regained his composure. He had been in agony and Rosette knew that once he found out he had hurt _her_ he would be aching even more. She just wished she could truly see him right now. She wished she could look into his eyes so she could know his thoughts and comfort him somehow.

Right now, his whole body was various shades of a dark orangey red light that, so far, was unique to him alone. She could only surmise his spirit was a different color because he was a demon. Her own hand shined with a bright white light, which for some strange reason was brighter than her friends within the church, but they all were white just the same. It seemed angels were shades of yellow, if she was figuring this out right. Why Remington was so dim compared to Raphael she wasn't sure.

Rosette began to tremble as she finally allowed some tears to fall. The throbbing in her hand was becoming too painful to hide.

Chrono felt her move and instantly grew still and looked over to his companion as he pushed his own needs aside. Was she shivering?

"Rosette?"

She drew in a ragged breath and that's when alarms started going off in Chrono's head as he swallowed his own pain to focus all attention on his beloved companion.

"Rosette… what's wrong?"

Her pulse he could feel within her hand was thundering. He didn't know it was actually throbbing.

She sniffled. "I'm sorry… it's just that…" she didn't want to say it.

Chrono just laid there silently. He would never demand information from her. He knew she would share in her own time. Despite the non-existent contract, he never wanted power over her free will. He just wanted to be a comfort to her, but at the same time the tone in her voice was unnerving him.

She took another deep breath and laughed a little. "Now I don't blame you Chrono, but I'm pretty sure you've broken a few bones in my hand just a moment ago," she tried to say in a carefree attitude. "But that doesn't matter," she quickly added.

Within that second panic filled him as his hand fled from hers as if burned by the purest Holy Water on the face of the Earth. Rosette winced as his fingers pried away from hers. How long had they been holding hands? Days? Over a week?

"Rosette I'm so, so sorry," he said in desperation. He could break his hand off right then and there for such a sin if he knew it would atone for harming her.

She suddenly kicked him in the shin with full force surprising the hell out of him.

"AHH!"

"Now we're even," she said smugly though teary eyed. "Just be lucky I couldn't wallop you!"

Yet for all her efforts, Chrono couldn't forgive himself that easily. She was still hurting. A broken hand wasn't easily mended for humans. Damn! How could he not realize he had been crushing her?

Rosette knew as well that he wouldn't be cheered up, but as she cradled her injured hand she really didn't know what she should do. Now that the contract between them was broken, what would the church do to Chrono? Especially now that they were separated along with a new injury caused by him? She didn't like the options she was coming up with.

Slowly Chrono began turning towards Rosette and propped himself up on his elbow which brought Rosette's attention back to him.

"Chrono?"

It was the first time he had made any move to sit up.

"Injuring you in anyway is unforgiveable," he began. "But please… let me see if I can make it right," he said nearly desperate to atone for his crime. "Give me your hand."

His nearness sent shivers through her. His real size along with his sent made her feel self-conscious in a whole new light. She had often daydreamed what it would be like to spend time with him in his true form outside of a battle. However, getting to lay next to him with the feeling of his lips still fresh in her memory made all intelligent thought vacant in her mind, but she had always trusted him and did as he said.

Chrono gently grasped her forearm with both hands. It had been so long since he had his own power to tap into he almost nearly forgot angels could heal. Even some fallen-angels, the really powerful ones, could still heal, as it was an ability given at their heavenly conception. However, he no longer could do such wonderful acts without pain or consequence. Most times a demon would offer such a miracle to a mortal but at the high price of their souls. Chrono wanted nothing from her, but still couldn't eliminate the pain of resetting bones. Yet there were other distractions he could still use.

Slowly Chrono moved his hands down her arm and brought her wrist to his mouth. Gently he placed his lips on her wrist and began to kiss her flesh and hoped she wouldn't clobber him for it.

Rosette's breath caught at the sudden warm feelings he caused within her. What the hell was he doing? Her heart hammered as he licked, and kissed, and sucked her skin. She barely noticed his hands sliding down into the palm of her hand and began applying pressure. As he set one bone, a painful shot radiated up her arm only to then be quickly masked by the pleasures of his mouth. His power was working. He was healing every broken bone, ripped tendon, and bruised blood vessel while distracting her as he did so. By the time he finished sucking on her fingertips her hand was fully healed.

"Any pain?" he faintly asked as he released her.

Rosette was in a fog but managed to flex her shaky hand.

"Um no," she said finding herself parched for water. "The pain's all gone," she mumbled. Why didn't she ever realize he would know how to distract a girl like that!

A rare smirk crossed his face. "Good," he muttered as he slumped back against his pillow.

It took more than a few moments for Rosette to regain some of her good sense. "Wow, Chrono I didn't know you could heal!" she laughed nervously. "That's not exactly the same as Joshua's healing version, now is it?"

He didn't respond.

"Chrono?" she called over uneasily. She tapped his shoulder. Nothing. "Chrono!" she yelled in alarm. She sat up and checked to see if he was breathing. When she felt his breath across her hand, only then did she finally put two and two together. "Gez, you just have to go and scare the crap out of me," she chided. "You shouldn't have tried using so much power already."

Clearly he was out cold and she was just talking to herself but it helped her calm down some. The thought of having to go through this madness alone was frightening to her when she was honest with herself.

Laying back down she worked to get her thoughts in order. She had a lot to think about and hours of free time to do it. Chrono eventually began to twitch in his dreams and Rosette couldn't help but thread her fingers back into his hand for comfort. There was no magic in holding hands, yet for them the bond of being together brought on emotional strengths no amount of magic could ever supply.

* * *

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 10

"**Therefore lift your drooping hands and strengthen your weak knees **

**and make straight paths for your feet."**

_**Hebrews 12:12-13**_**a**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The soft quiet peace of the dining hall had remained the same for the past few hours. Anna had popped in to check on things and had found both of her friends fast asleep. Anna didn't really know what to think of everyone sleeping. Joshua and Azumaria hadn't changed at all in over a week now. They had all been fearful that the two Apostles may fade into death, yet their vitals still remained strong. It was as if they were Sleeping Beauty in the flesh, left in an eternal slumber. Surly the Lord was with them both and keeping them in his protective loving hold.

Anna turned and left. She had Monday's off, but felt perhaps she should return to the chapel to pray for her friends some more.

The closing of the door stirred Chrono. In his dreams he continually wrestled and fought with a darker version of himself and never could win. The fight was always intense and most often terrible. His shadow-like counterpart always knew what move he would make, just as he too could predict the move of the other. Beads of sweat began to form again across his brow. When Anna had shut the door, Chrono sat up with a violent desperate start.

Chrono gulped down air as he raked a shaky hand through his hair and cradled his pounding head. _'When is this madness going to end?_' He couldn't help but think. Like Rosette, he didn't know what to expect about this whole situation. It was all so unprecedented. What was he, along with the Christians, supposed to do about bringing a demon's body back to life?

Chrono sighed and turned to look down at Rosette's sleeping form. They had been together for almost five years now, he mused. She was such a strange girl; a pure breathing and walking enigma. He then raised up their intertwined hands. "How can you be so trusting?" he asked aloud. He had often asked himself that but rarely, if ever, said it to her directly. She amazed him. Her selfless acts of kindness towards him made his heart squeeze tight and soar high all at the same time. It was that selfless love in her that had really made him want to change his nature back to the way it once was before the fall. He smiled as he watched her snore with her mouth wide open. She was adorable. It was moments like this that he treasured most.

After a time, Rosette began to wake back up from their nap, just as Chrono's mind had gone full circle and was once again reliving his stupidity for breaking her hand.

She yawned.

"Rosette, are you awake?"

She smacked her lips a bit as she then stretched long. "Ya but I don't think I've ever slept so much in my life!" she answered a bit miffed.

He smiled down at her.

"Oh, hey. You're sitting up now!" she acknowledged as she too sat up next to him.

"Yes I am," he shook his head slightly. "Will wonders never cease?" he said sarcastically.

Rosette then removed her hand from his and proceeded to punch him in the arm.

"Oh geez Rosette! Always so violent," he now laughed. He was so glad she was in good spirits.

"That's for taking so long to do so!" she hollered back good-naturedly. "And sheesh, will you please try NOT using any of your old powers right now!"

Chrono broke out into a cold sweat and wondered if he had crossed a line.

"You passed right out and scared the daylights out of me!" she continued oblivious.

"Wait... what?" he said confused.

Rosette let her hands fall to her lap as she looked away from him and blankly into the darkness. "You scared me," she said a bit softer now. "I don't care that you broke my hand Chrono and you should know that by now. What I can't live with is if you do anything to die before me."

Chrono didn't know what to say.

"The deal is I die first remember!" she now turned back to him fervently. "Please just don't do anything to endanger yourself on my account!" she said grabbing his arm.

The edge of fear in her voice was too painful for Chrono to bear. He loved Rosette more than she would ever know and to hear her say such words only deepened the bottomless wounds of his heart.

"Rosette," he finally began once he could find his voice. "If you are afraid of being left here alone you can forget it right now," his deep voice soothed. "I'm still here with you now right? We both were raised up and both of us are blind in the same way right? I'm not going anywhere. We are in this together and like I promised before... I won't leave you. I'll follow you into death," he said with his throat closing a bit. Chrono was still too weak from the battle that waged within to have a good cap on his emotions.

"But what about the contract?" she finally had the courage to ask. The question had been bugging her since she had awakened but his hand in hers had kept her from freaking out about it like she was now doing.

"Tzh, forget the contract. Rosette if you haven't figured it out yet... I care about you. Being here isn't out of some form of duty for me. Ever since Aion convinced me to betray my own kind, I have been at odds with everyone. I have no real master anymore."

It was such a strange thing for him to say aloud what had been in his heart for so long.

"But I'm designed to serve someone," he said slowly. "And after the kindness you showed me back in the tomb... I decided to give my allegiance from Mary Magdalene over to you. Hell, she even gave me her blessing."

Rosette took a moment to process that. "So wait... you're saying that even before we made the contract, to give my life's energy over to you for power, you had already decided to stay by my side?" she asked in disbelief. A small part of her had always wondered if he only stayed and put up with her antics because of the clock alone.

"That's correct," he said with no hesitation. Even if you had moved from the orphanage I would have secretly followed from then on... until I finally faded from your world."

"Man, I can't believe after all this time you never told me," she smiled.

Chrono shrugged. "Guess I just figured you knew," he said nonchalantly.

"Pfh, well maybe I keep secrets too! Perhaps I just put up with you and can't really stand you!" she said in a mock huff.

Chrono's smile grew wider. "That's fine," he lied. "Then I'm sure that oh so caring kiss you gave me _again_ was surly something you'd _never_ want to repeat and did so _solely_ out of duty, right?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Although Chrono couldn't see pigment, he was sure her cheeks were now bright red.

"WHAT!? You mean to tell me you knew about that?" she asked mortified.

His deep laugh filled the room. She began to clobber him repeatedly which made him laugh all the more.

Sister Kate then entered the room and couldn't believe she was seeing Rosette walloping Chrono repeatedly as they both laughed freely.

"Sister Rosette! I believe that is enough of that!" she said sternly. "My, I can't believe you have that sort of energy," she said in wonder as two others waked in behind her.

"Sorry Sister Kate," Rosette replied still smiling. She couldn't feel bad. Chrono had just told her that he wanted to stay with her no matter what. Nothing else really mattered at the moment.

"I bet," Kate mumbled.

Chrono lowered his head a bit in Sister Kate's presence.

"Well at least the two of you are sitting up and separated," she analyzed.

That comment sobered both of them up real quick.

Their grim expressions were not lost to Sister Kate but she couldn't be sure if she knew its source.

"Is there anything I need to know?" she felt she needed to ask.

Rosette shook her head a bit too fervently while Chrono made no move of reply.

Kate's eyes narrowed slightly. "Very well. Now I'm sure you are ready for your bath now Rosette," she stated more than asked as Ewan Remington and Elder Edward Hamilton walked into the room.

"Let's see if you can walk," Kate continued as she waved the two girls forward to help Rosette shift off the table into a tenitive standing position.

Rosette gently put her feet on her ground and rose to stand with a helper on either side. She had been bedridden for so long, sleeping, eating, and using the bed pan for a toilet that it was nice to be standing again.

_'I can do this!_' her mind chanted as they began helping her to the door. As they turned and began taking a few steps down the hallway, Rosette stopped and faced Chrono's direction. "Are you going to be okay without me for a bit?" she now remembered to ask. It had been a very long while since they had been apart.

To those both in the dining hall and in the passageway it was bizarre to see Rosette speaking to a solid stone wall. However despite her blindness, in her sight she could see souls through solid objects and could see Chrono clearly.

"I'll be fine Rosette," he answered back. His voice carried through the open door to her. "Go on ahead."

"You-OUCH!" Rosette suddenly cradled her hand. She had thrusted a pointing finger at Chrono and had inadvertently punched the stone wall in front of her.

Chrono sat up straighter with concern. "Are you all right?"

She made a face as she waved her hand side to side to shake the pain off. "Ya, just great," she winced.

"Rosette there is a wall there," Chrono informed unnecessarily.

Rosette rolled her close eyes. "No kidding," she mumbled. "Alright," she grabbed onto her helpers arms once more. "Let's head to the bath!" And they continued the arduous task of walking.

Sister Kate had to shake her head in wonder yet again. Why did she have to supervise over such strange events, she didn't know. She looked at Chrono in wonder. If God had allowed him to be raised to life than clearly he wasn't going to be any kind of threat to them in the long run, but for now she just wasn't so sure.

"Is your contract... your legal bond with Sister Rosette truly gone?" she now asked. The only bystanders now was Remington and the elder who stood silently in observation.

Chrono would lie for Rosette's sake, but in this case he was betting that he didn't need to.

"Yes. The contract is gone. It ended when her life did," he stated plainly.

She nodded. "Good." She didn't need that still hanging over their heads. It had always bothered the older woman. "Do you have any other thoughts about all this?" she asked both the demon and the angel present.

Chrono rubbed his arm. Apparently Rosette could clobber pretty well still. "No idea," Chrono stated plainly.

Remington walked over and gently lifted up his red bandana to look at the bone cross. The detail was far greater than what human vision could see, yet it clearly still had a few blank areas. "I haven't the clue," he answered. "But Chrono's cross is past the half way mark," he surmised.

"Very well," Sister Kate sighed. "Father Remington, would you be willing to assist Chrono bathe after Rosette?"

"You don't have too," Chrono was quick to add. The thought of being so weak was infuriating and humbling at the same time. He didn't like it.

"It will be my pleasure to assist you," Remington answered with a charming smile that put Kate's fears to rest. After all, it was an angel's responsibility to step in and help the saints of God.

"Oh thank you," she answered relieved. She didn't know if she would be able to get any male volunteers to help him without Remington present.

Sister Kate and Remington then walked out with many thoughts and tasks left for them to accomplish.

The Elder then turned to leave but was stopped short with a firm grip on his coat tails.

"And where are you off too?" Chrono asked darkly.

The Elder sheepishly laughed. "Why Chrono, you know how busy I can get… you know… with all the inventions I am always… um, inventing." He laughed some more.

"Right," Chrono said easily calling out his bluff. "Of course you have your work to do. You would _never _take advantage of this opportunity to follow Rosette to the baths now would you?"

Hamilton scratched his head and chuckled nervously. "Caught me eh?"

"Maybe you should keep me company instead," Chrono said dryly as he let go of the old man's coat.

* * *

Back in the washroom, Rosette was eased into a nice hot bath. It felt amazingly good to soak into the nice clean scented water. "Oh man, I need this," she spoke to her two helpers.

One began washing her hair as the other moved to retrieve some towels.

As shampooed fingers began working diligently into her scalp, Rosette thought she could be in heaven then. Nothing felt better than fingers being raked though your hair.

"Um Sister Rosette?" the voice above began to speak.

"Mmhm," she mumbled in bliss.

"If you don't mind me asking... what was Heaven like?"

It then dawned on Rosette that the whole of the Magdalene Order probably had a billion questions for her and were anxious to see how things played out. She then felt sorry for being so selfish. Their awakening was bringing more unneeded chaos to those she truly cared about.

"I remember the feeling of warmth, love and light," she recalled again. "But no matter how much I think about it, I can't remember any details," she answered honestly.

"Oh," the awe struck voice answered. "How long were you dead?" she pried further.

That one stumped Rosette. "Uh, I actually don't know," she said in wonder. "I remember watching the sunset... I can't picture the night so I must have died in the fading light," she concluded. "I don't know when we were found." It was still hard for her to believe she had actually died in some respects.

"What day was that?" the other girl asked as she sat on a stool nearby.

"Um a Sunday evening I think," she recalled. Back then, they had stopped acknowledging the days to the end.

"Wow!" the other girl marveled. "You were found on a Tuesday morning! That means you were dead a whole day and a half!"

"That's amazing!" the first girl exclaimed.

Rosette was kind of amazed herself. How Chrono hadn't dissolved was now clearly a miracle in itself. She also could help but realize every word she told these girls would soon be spread to all of the others, which was fine. She continued to answer various questions, if she knew the answer, and in no time she was changed back into her old uniform, for lack of anything else clean for her to wear, and making her way back to her makeshift bed.

"How was your bath?" Chrono asked as she settled herself back down into her bed. He had been sitting up waiting for her. The Elder had just recently left.

"Oh beyond wonderful," she said with a yawn. She began to bury herself in her sheets.

"The bedding was changed while you were gone," he added.

"Mmmhm," she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

Chrono looked down at her with a smile. "Annnnd... She's out," Chrono stated with a small smile. His dear Rosette could be really adorable when she wanted to be. Apparently her small adventure to the bathroom had worn her out.

"Chrono," Remington now walked in. "Are you ready to attack this?" the angel asked with care and warmth in his voice.

Attack was right in Chrono's mind. He hadn't let on to Rosette or the others just how difficult a time he was having. Breathing was the hardest at first. Then talking had become the next chore. He had barley just been able to sit up on his own only a few hours ago! He wasn't recovering as fast as Rosette was. Oh sure he was able to crush her hand, but when comparing the total strength of a human to the full power a demon could possess, Rosette was far closer to being 100% than he was.

"I could carry you," Remington suddenly offered. He could see Chrono's discomfort as clear as day. "Although that would be easier if you transformed into the form of a child," he added.

However, that wasn't as easily done. "Using my powers isn't a good idea right now," Chrono said at last. "Even compacting my form into the smallest size I can fit into… that childlike form everyone is so used to seeing… well, I'm not sure if I'll pass out or not," he sadly admitted. He hated feeling this week.

Remington looked at the man sitting before him with understanding. Remington had been there alongside Chrono for many hard moments in the past. He had seen this demon nearly lose all will to live back when he had been separated from Rosette for over a month due to Aion's trickery. That separation along with the guilt nearly destroyed him. So much pain, thought Remington. So much loss and sacrifice. What was the reason these two were here now? These questions and more plagued Remington's thoughts but he kept a lighthearted expression about himself.

"That's fine Chrono. I'm more than capable of assisting you as you are. You don't have to change on the account of me."

Before Chrono could resist further, Remington was helping him pivot his legs off the table and soon had Chrono standing on shaky legs.

"I can't do this," he said in desperation. He felt as if pins and needles were jabbing into every mussel which all seemed to offer no strength at all. His whole weight was being propped up by the angel and the table next to him. There was no way he was going to be walking anywhere.

Remington felt exasperated over the whole situation. He was going to have to embarrass Chrono by carrying him. Out of frustration Remington looked upwards and silently prayed. He pleaded with his God for help. This was all too much. If he was going to revive the demon, couldn't he help him get his strength back?

As Remington took a deep breath and just as he was about to lift Chrono up, Chrono took in a few deep breaths of his own and stood just a bit taller than before.

"Chrono?" Remington asked.

"I'm supposed to have my horns back right?" Chrono answered with determination that he didn't have a moment ago. "Then I should be able to take what power I need to do this right?"

Remington was astounded. Soon he found himself inching Chrono along and down the hallway. Where did he find his strength to push onward? As Chrono bathed, Remington could only look up and wonder, once again, what was really going on.

For Chrono, he couldn't believe what he had said. He couldn't believe he was willing to admit such a quick defeat. Here was Rosette at his side and she had never stopped fighting. She lived still and in each moment of that life she never gave in or gave up. Chrono knew he was changing and had a lot going on within him, but that wasn't an excuse to let the pain override him and win. If Rosette had been awake she would have shoved him off the table and would tell him to stop being a wuss about it.

Chrono smiled at the thought.

Who would have thought a day going to the baths would be so adventurous?

* * *

**Wow this chapter was so much fun to write! But the last bit of it was like wading through mud. It didn't come quickly to me and I can't say I'm happy with it. I'm sure someday I'll rewrite most of this story when I get the chance to step back from it, but till then I'll continue to press onwards with this. I do know what I want to happen; it's just hard finding the time to write. I get underway soon so don't expect any updates till feb. **

**The story takes on a new pace next chapter. They can't stay in bed and out of the loop for long! Danger is approaching. There is more at work that what we can see. **


	12. Chapter 11

"**For although they knew God, they did not honor him as God or give thanks to him, **

**but they became futile in their thinking, and their foolish hearts were darkened. **

**Claiming to be wise, they became fools."**

_**Romans 1:21-22**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Chrono sat idly rubbing at his pounding head as Rosette enthusiastically thanked one of the sisters for picking up their dirty dinner dishes. He felt slightly nauseous for having eaten so much, but he figured he could use it. He had been pretty grateful for the bath earlier, but he too had fallen asleep for a midafternoon nap from all the effort.

Slow healing was extremely frustrating. Back in the days when he had his horns, injuries healed rapidly for him; not that he received many injuries. He had been among the most powerful and frightening of his kind, but he also eventually lived an existence filled with boredom. However, nowadays he just hated his good memory. If only he could forget his past.

At first, long, long ago when he had first been cast out of Heaven, his soul had been filled with an arrogant Pride which quickly caused him to be overcome with Wrath and Hatred after receiving his just punishment, along with his brethren. He hated God and the Angels who had remained faithful and had sought to cause as much grief for mankind as he could as a result; anything to retaliate against God. Sexual immorality, impurity and debauchery; idolatry and witchcraft; hatred, discord, jealousy, fits of rage, selfish ambition, dissensions, factions and envy; drunkenness… all this and more he helped attack the human heart with. However as the decades past his blinding Rage subsided to just an overall unquenchable Anger that wasn't really directed at anyone. He had forgotten why he was doing the things he was doing unlike the others. It had taken so many more decades before his Anger finally faded away. At this point in his eternity, Chrono had now become numb, self-pitying, and completely board with his existence. He long since had stopped tormenting humans and weaker demons because it didn't change anything. It had been in this uncaring and dead state of mind that Aion had approached him the first time with his plans of freedom.

Chrono shook his head at the memory. What a fool he had been.

From his assumed friendship with Aion, Chrono had not only become a witness of one true disaster after the next, but had been a participant of them as well. He had never imagined he could fall even farther from Grace. He had broken rank and allegiance and attacked his own kind killing thousands. He hadn't stopped Aion from throwing their temporary hell, Pandemonium, into chaos by allowing Heaven's light to filter in and scorch their lands even more than what their damnation had allotted them. He became a Sinner to even the other demons for his unforgivable crimes and couldn't return. Earth was the only place he could live now, that is, as long as he had his earthy body still had breath.

It had been strange at first living nonstop amongst humans. In the past they had only roamed the Earth like a predator, attacking and tormenting humans, hindering the work of Angels, then, when board, returned to Pandemonium to celebrate, relax (as much as their restless souls could), recover, or just sit around idle. But things had changed. They couldn't go back and Aion had tasked them with finding information on the chosen ones of God. Years past easily as they continued their quest. Chrono had then spent many days putting up a front to the humans, who were no longer calling themselves Jews but now calling themselves Christians, in hopes to learn about these Apostles who were to come. What Chrono never notice was that after so many years of pretending to be a good guy that his heart was starting to soften again. Another decade later Aion found the last Apostle while Chrono himself found Mary Magdalene. Aion had praised him for successfully snatching up the Saint from out of God's protective grasp. However, too much time with the humans had past for Chrono. His drive towards the goal Aion had set out for them was faltering and Mary, surprisingly, had no problems calling him out on it. He hadn't been prepared for that. She had been the breath of fresh air Chrono hadn't realized he had been dying for. As much as it secretly pissed Aion off, Mary Magdalene was the turning point for Chrono's spirit. She had been right about him in so many ways. It was true he didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. He had inflicted too much pain and death on others already. He didn't like himself, but also didn't know how to change- or even if he could. What would that even look like if it didn't come from the freedom Aion had promised him?

If Mary Magdalene was a turning point for Chrono, then Rosette Christopher was his new path.

Rosette had suddenly emerged into his world; forcing him to take on life once more. He had spent so many years just waiting to die within Magdalene's tomb that Rosette's young and exuberant energy was a living jolt he couldn't ignore. She had been so sweet and kind to him when she shouldn't. A part of him, deep inside, knew he should scare the two kids away. To briefly show them the true terror he possessed so that he could die in peace and so their innocence wouldn't be tainted by him. However, Rosette was like a beckoning flame in his darkness and he just couldn't turn away. It was overly refreshing to finally be around someone who didn't want anything from him. Someone who had no ulterior motives for befriending him. For once he wasn't being used or commanded. It felt nice to have someone just appreciate your presence. He had been greedy for it.

Yet even that small joy Aion had taken from him as well.

Chrono rubbed at his face again.

It was his fault for not having protected them. He had spent the last four years regretting getting Rosette and Joshua mixed up in his sins, however it wasn't until he discovered that his dear Rosette was the Holy Woman herself did he realize that his friendship with her hadn't solely brought on her misery. With or without him, Aion would have sought to make her life hell. Aion, that bastard. He had inflicted new levels of pain on him he had never experienced before both physically and mentally. The restlessness of having no home to return to. The sheer agony of having his horns ripped from his skull. Feeling your life drain away, feeling impossibly helpless as the first human in history that cared about him giving up their life just so he could live. Spending years slowly dying, unable to take his own life and send his soul to hell because that would have made Magdalene's sacrifice meaningless. The horror of seeing his new young friend Joshua corrupted by his very own horns, showing once again how pathetic he really was to stop Aion's madness. There had been just so many new levels of anguish Aion had taught him, Chrono was surprised he had any heart left. The four years after, Chrono watched as the darkness Aion was spreading continually bring heartache and tears to Rosette and misery to himself as he wasn't powerful enough to do anything to stop him. It was always humiliating. Not being able to heal himself quickly caused him to understand humans a bit more. Being tired, hungry, and in pain from stubborn wounds were human struggles he had become very familiar with. When your blood is seeping out, your strength starts to fail you. Your body stops listening to your desires and you find yourself unable to move. How many times had Aion tossed him around like a rag doll because he had no power of his own? Rosette was always being hurt by him because of this. Either being too weak to stop the evil or being too strong and stealing her life away. He didn't deserve to have spent so much time with her. What right did he have living like he was a human by her side? To loving someone yet knowing they shouldn't love you back… knowing that they would die because of you. Just how worthless had his life been?

Chrono then snapped out of his thoughts with a jolt as he realized Rosette had been sitting next to him, staring at him with her arms crossed. He smiled sheepishly.

"You can't fool me," Rosette growled. "I can tell when you're beating yourself up again! Will you quit it already!" she hollered exasperated. She had seen days like this in the past. Those rare moments when his mind was no longer in the present but in the past.

"Sorry Rosette," was all he could say with a shy smile. He could never stop his self damnation. She had no idea what he held in his past.

"Oh gezz, seriously. You would think you'd learn to forgive yourself already," she fumed.

A yellow soul approached them and commented on that nearly impossible request.

"Rosette," Remington's voice spoke kindly as he entered the room, "That's an unfair thing to ask of Chrono," he said having overheard her.

Rosette wasn't buying it. "Say what you want, but I'm never going to change my mind about Chrono. He's different from all the others!"

Remington placed a tender hand on top of her head. "Maybe now, but don't forget also that we are a few thousand years old while you are going to be turning 17 here shortly," Remington playfully informed.

Rosette shirked his hand off her head in mock huff. "And that's not fair either!"

Chrono and Remington shared a helpless, knowing look. Rosette would never change her strong beliefs, yet that was also one of the reasons they cherished her.

"How's Joshua doing?" Chrono now asked. Chrono had been doing a pretty good job over the years keeping Rosette from digging into his past and he certainly didn't want to start now.

Now it was Remington's turn to stand there a bit sheepishly. "Well I've been meaning to tell you-"

"What's wrong with my brother?" Rosette asked earnestly. She had been trying to focusing only on recovering before charging headlong into whatever new global crises was next, but now that it was brought up she didn't care about herself anymore.

Remington had been hoping to prolong this reunion until something new surfaced, but she had a right to know. "You are both aware that Azumaria has been in a coma since she was resurrected."

Both nodded their heads.

"Well a week later Joshua fell asleep and hasn't woken since. I've already brought him here," he added quickly.

"Both remaining Apostles," Chrono mumbled. What could it mean?

Remington wasn't sure how she was going to take this information. He still hadn't told her about Joshua's memory loss either.

"Bring me to him," Rosette suddenly ordered as she swung her legs off the table.

"Can you walk?" Remington asked as he helped steady her as she was already moving to get up. He blue uniform was all wrinkled.

"I walked a little earlier," she reminded with determination. "This will be good exercise for me," she said standing tall before him.

Remington couldn't deny her. "Very well," he smiled. "Right this way."

The two of them slowly made their way out of the dining hall leaving Chrono behind. Her clock may be gone, he realized, but her old habits hadn't. She still couldn't help but live in the moment now that she was getting some of her strength back. The second Remington spoke of her brothers condition, Rosette was off. She was way too stubborn and headstrong to be told otherwise. She'd rush into any circumstance without hesitation.

He smiled to himself. How could he forget? He may have spent centuries existing in anger and regret but from the ashes of Aion's failed attempt to alter the plans of God, Chrono had one thing he could thank Aion for. If it hadn't been for that bastard, Chrono would never have met Rosette.

Rosette had been worth all the pain in the end. A part of him always wanted to travel down the spiraling staircase of self damnation for all of the heartache he had caused for Rosette. However, his head would always eventually remind him of what Rosette thought about all this. She didn't hate him. She didn't blame him. Their last six months of life spent peacefully together had been so sweet. Despite that they had both been weak and both were carrying the dull lingering pain from their wounds, Rosette had kept prying open his heart. She allowed him the feeling of peace and contentment… two things that were lost to demons. Even more so, he felt loved.

"I really don't deserve it," he said still smiling peacefully. "But she wouldn't have it any other way."

Tossing his covers back, Chrono moved to stand as well. His mussels were sore and weak. The moment his feet took his weight he nearly crumbled to the ground but managed to hold his own.

"If she's going to exercise her legs," he mumbled. "Then so will I," he said with determination.

Gripping the edge of the table, Chrono began to inch his way around the table. _'One lap around,'_ his mind commanded his body. _'One lap.'_ He set out his goal. Once he made it all the way around, he started his second lap. _'Again,'_ he told himself. _'Another,'_ he gritted out in his mind as he began his third. Beads of sweat were falling as his shaky legs barely managed to make him move. His arms shaking trying to hold himself up. He forced himself onward nearly dragging his feet forward. He wanted to be stronger for her. _'I'll just see how many laps I can do before she gets back!'_

* * *

Rosette's thoughts never rested on herself for long. She never praised herself on how well she was recovering or handling all of this craziness. Right now her mind could only focus on how Joshua was doing. It was nerve racking being lead through the darkness knowing that the brother she had fought to save was just beyond her scope of vision. She had seen the souls of her friends in passing rooms but as Remington guided her to their destination, he could tell the moment Rosette's sights had found Joshua. Her arm draped through his went stiff as her whole demeanor went ridged as he opened the door to the infirmary.

"We're here," he needlessly said as he guided her in.

She nodded solemnly.

Remington, after a moment of hesitation, guided her past the empty cots towards the room's two occupants. A chair was already left in between them.

"There's a chair right in front of you. Easy does it… there," Remington spoke kindly as he guided her into the seat.

Laying suspended in her darkness slept Joshua on her left and Azumaria on her right. One soul a bright dazzling white; the other a faint white with thick dark swirls of red tainting it.

Rosette pivoted in her chair as she reached out to her brother with trembling hands; gently taking his hand within hers. "Hi Joshua," she nearly whispered with a forced smile. "It's been a while hasn't it?" A tear managed to escape from her eye.

Remington took a step back and watched over the three from a distance.

"I know you don't like hospitals," she mused. "But this one isn't so bad."

Joshua laid there in his coma unchanged.

Rosette couldn't tell if her words could reach him or not, but what really worried her was the fact that his spirit was contaminated with swirls of red amidst his white soul. She had never seen this before. Had he always been like this? She reached up and combed his hair back with her fingers. He had grown so much. The brief encounter she had with him during her so called "awakening" she hadn't gotten to really look at the changes he had gone through over the years. Rosette forced a lump in her throat back down as she looked to Remington now.

"At least he's sleeping peacefully," she smiled bravely.

"Yes," he agreed. He didn't need to tell her that that wasn't always the case with Joshua.

Rosette then let go of her brother's hand and turned to Azumaria. She too laid in peaceful sleep, but her spirit was such a beautiful white. Out of everyone Rosette has seen so far, Azumaria's soul was the brightest white ever! Second only to herself. Rosette looked down at her own hand. Such intensity. Rosette then looked back to Joshua.

"Why?" she asked.

Remington sadly understood her question. "He wasn't always tainted like this," he began. "When I first met him, you both had good white souls." He paused.

"Then Aion used Chrono's horns on him," Rosette figured.

"Yes," he solemnly agreed. "That's when he became tainted like this. But on a better note, the Holy Spirit has been slowly returning him back to his rightful state," he encouraged. "This is the cleanest his soul has been in years."

Rosette took great comfort in that and turned fervently back to her brother's side. "Did you hear that?" she exclaimed. "You are getting better! Isn't that great Joshua!"

Yet her brother made no move.

Remington then watched for the next half hour as Rosette enthusiastically shared stories with her brother and friend. Never once did she act awkward around them because they couldn't respond.

"That was pretty funny," Rosette finished up recounting one of her and Chrono's adventures. She paused in memory. "Then we died a few days later."

Remington stepped forward then. Rosette was getting tired and she had shared quite a bit as well while suppressing many emotions.

"All right you three," he smiled. "Time for Rosette to say good bye for today."

Rosette offered a big smile as she made her goodbyes. Her heart felt like it was being strangled as she was guided away. She loved them both so much. She never had a traditional loving family growing up. Obviously Joshua was family but to Rosette, Azumaria had become family too. To think that they were missing out on life because of her for some reason was a heavy burden on her heart.

Walking back, Remington felt that Rosette was uncharacteristically quiet and could only assume that she was deep in thought. Suddenly she stopped their progress back.

"Rosette?"

"Why is my soul brighter than all of the other humans?" she suddenly asked. She couldn't dwell on what had happened, but needed to move forward to find answers into her current predicament.

Remington wasn't expecting that question, but he actually knew the answer to this one. "It's because you were recently in Heaven," he explained. "You had been in the presence of our God and albeit brief, this is the result. If you recall in your Bible, Moses himself began to shine from so much direct interaction with our Lord to the point he had to wear a veil in the presence of his people." Remington waited to see if that answer would suffice.

"Is that why Raphael is so alarmingly brighter than all of us? Because he had just been in Heaven?" she was now understanding.

He smiled. So smart. "Yes. I'm sure they had been in a direct conversation."

His smile faltered as she then grabbed his arm fervently and faced him with sudden seriousness. "Then Angel Ewan Remington… why are you so dim?"

His heart stopped and was at a loss for words.

"When was the last time you returned to Heaven?"

Remington let his smile fall away completely and looked away. It had been decades now. He had somewhere along the way became too caught up with the battles of the saints to return and became almost lost to himself along the way. "Too long," he mumbled. He couldn't lie, not when she so formally questioned him.

Rosette then released his arm and took a shaky step back. "Alright!" she barked with her hands on her hips. "You're going back tonight!"

"T-tonight?" he stammered wide eyed.

"For at least three days minimum. Maybe longer."

"Excuse me?" he couldn't believe this. The alarm he felt rising within him was frightening.

"Three days," she repeated as she thrusted up three fingers into his face for emphases. "And when you get back I'll be able to tell you went home."

Her confident smirk showed him she intended to have her way and he couldn't help but once again marvel at the type of woman she had become. How had she bounced back from such an impossible circumstance as being taken hostage and controlled by one of the most cruelest demons in the world, had died, then risen blind and still be able to smile, he couldn't fathom it.

"Very well," he softly consented. "I'll return as you have requested." He had no good excuse.

Her smile grew. "Good," she said smugly as she gently took his arm once more.

Remington in turn continued their slow pace back. He couldn't help but wonder where the young little girl had gone? The one who had been so enamored with him. Now on his arm walked a young woman who was confident in her choices, albeit still reckless. He could only wonder what was to come.

The moment Rosette saw Chrono's soul she bolted towards him with all her strength.

"Chrono!" she yelled just before slamming into a wall.

Remington winced as he rushed to help her get back up. Her sudden movement had surprised him.

Chrono sat on the ground with one hand barely on the lip of the table. He had collapsed, but he looked over upon hearing Rosette.

"OoouuUCH! That hurt!" she wailed.

"Rosette," Chrono weakly called out. "There's a wall there."

"I KNOW!" she hollered back.

Remington stifled a laugh as he guided Rosette a few feet to her left to where the door was and led her in. Chrono forced himself standing by the time she had reached his side.

"Chrono what happened?" she asked as she rubbed her face.

"Sorry Rosette."

Remington moved to steady him and help him back up onto his bed.

"It was nothing."

"You're lying. Now spit it out Chrono!"

He'd roll his eyes if he could. "I was practicing walking and well… I guess I over did it a little?"

"You collapsed!" she stated full of concern. "Don't overdo it okay?"

"Alright, geeze Rosette. I'm fine. Now how was-"

Rosette raised a hand to silence him as her gaze had shifted to Remington. Once he had helped Chrono up, he had tuned out their banter as his stare drifted out the window to the setting sun. He had completely spaced out.

"Remington?" she spoke up. "Is everything okay?"

The Angel was startled to find that he had so quickly became lost in thought and was quick to apologize.

"I'm sorry Rosette. Chrono, I trust you will be fine?" he asked overly polite as usual.

Rosette let out a huge loud exasperated sigh as she scooted up into bed. Chrono didn't answer because he could sense Rosette's change in demeanor.

"Rosette?" Remington spoke confused. What had he said to merit such a theatrical sigh?

"Remington," she began solemnly. "Our world, when you boil everything down to its root, is either black or white… either good or evil. It's the way I imagine God created things you know. You are either for Christ or against him. But somehow Chrono and I have created a shade of gray when there never should be a gray. I get that now and I know Chrono knows this too."

She turned to look at her partner and they shared a sad smile. He reached out and threaded his fingers within hers to reassure her.

She turned back to Remington. "A demon fighting for the side of God and a Christian who fights alongside a demon should never exist. Granted, I know Aion caused a pretty crazy scenario which caused me to create a temporary truce with a few demons, but in the larger scope of things no one ever switched sides. They remained black and the Order remained white. It's only the two of us that are an oddity. We go against everything this world has a balance for and I know our relationship has caused countless headaches for those I care about, but we exist just the same and I have no regrets. Yet it's also something I would never wish for anyone to go through."

Chrono nodded in agreement. It was one of the reasons why he never defended himself. He was still a demon after all.

"What are you getting at?" Remington asked softly.

"Remington… you've been struggling with us for too long. It's like I was saying before. You. Need. To. Go. Home. I can see the hesitancy all over your face. You have to stop trying to make yourself into a _gray_ when you will always be a white."

She was right.

He smiled. "Don't worry Rosette. I will go back tonight as promised. You have my word."

Chrono could only imagine what their previous conversation had been about or what brought it on, but looking at the weary angel now, Chrono could see how that conversation had started. He at first had a hard time even looking at Rosette, although he was used to her by now, but he had never had an issue looking at Remington. He was dim indeed.

"Good night you two," he bowed out. "Till we meet again."

"See you in three days," Rosette waved off as he walked from the room.

The door creaked closed leaving a hollow echo in the room.

Rosette watched him walk away wondering why he hadn't gone sooner. She just couldn't figure why someone as amazing and kind hearted as Remington, would stay away from the wonderful light of Heaven for so long. She might not remember any details, but she certainly longed to return.

* * *

**Wow hey guys! Now I know I said I wouldn't be updating this story on a regular basis because the muse didn't come easily for me… but wow… I never thought it would take this long! Seriously! I probably don't have any readers left waiting! **

**Well I haven't forgotten this story. I've re-watched the entire series and also went back and edited all the previous chapters to fix some technical story plot items. Example: morning/evening time mistakes; Clare being the leader type when Ann fits that roll more [she did lead the Christmas pageant]. So all in all, I was working on this story… I just thought I'd have this done sooner. **

**I sheepishly apologize. **

**The beginning of this chapter with Chrono's thoughts came out of nowhere for me. That was a surprise. Also the short chapter that comes next wasn't planned either. It's amazing what the imagination comes up with when it's on a roll. **

**Till next time… but sadly I make no promises. **


	13. Chapter 12

_**"There is no fear in love; instead, perfect love drives out fear, because fear involves punishment.**_

_**So the one who fears has not reached perfection in love."**_

_**1 John 4:18**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The night air washed over Ewan Remington as he stepped away from the buildings of the Magdalene Order with a heavy heart.

He had been holding out for several hours now, finding the most trivial matter to attend to; ensuring that his mind was kept occupied with other things. It wasn't until everyone had trailed off to sleep did the nervousness within him truly surface. Yet even as the night had finally arrived, he couldn't seem to yet swing his mind towards the promise he had earlier made. Biding his time, he had made one last check on Azumaria and Joshua before releasing the sigh that he had been holding within his chest.

Now midnight was just minutes away.

Ewan's footsteps faintly echoed across the stone halls in the quiet of the night. The faint sound of saccades chirping in the distant trees was the only other sound that graced his ears as his feet stepped off the path and across the grassy lawn.

Slowly he found himself now standing in the middle of the great openness of the courtyard; the soil and wet grass sinking beneath his feet. Ewan found himself slowly tilted his head up towards the night sky with a mired of emotions flying through him. What was he supposed to think?

The sky seemed so vast and endless from this perspective here on Earth. In a way it felt as if the night sky could engulf him entirely and he found himself tremble slightly from it. God's fingerprints were everywhere. His craftsmanship clearly displayed in the heavens above. Ewan had been looking down for so long… when was the last time he had looked up?

Ewan, in that moment, felt so small. He was just one angel; one twinkling light in a vast sea of stars. Did he still make any impact for the Kingdom of the Christ? Or had he lost all impact the moment his charge Mary Magdalene was taken by a demon from the saints while on his watch? The memory had always haunted him. He hadn't gone back to Heaven since that battle was lost. Did he even deserve to be redeemed?

The sudden memory of Rosette's smiling face came to mind and he smiled. Yes, she would believe he did. She saw through his calm approachable demeanor and sure smile, yet still believed he had every right to return. He had hid his aching heart for so long he had forgotten what it felt like to be genuine. Her open honesty and caring love was refreshing.

Return to Heaven.

The memories of Heaven came flooding into his mind then. The pearly gates, golden roads, light, life, love, and fellowship flipped through his mind like pages of a book. With each turn of the page the longing to return grew so much it hurt. He now ached to return with a fierceness he couldn't quench. Oh how he had been ignoring his desire to return to his Lords' side.

However the feeling of foolishness suddenly rose up quickly within him like bile at the thought of where he now found himself. Ewan ran a lethargic hand through his hair in a meager attempt to settle himself again. Would God be angry with him? Wasn't he supposed to have returned a few decades ago? How could he have put himself into this situation to begin with?

"It is too late Rosette," he mumbled to himself as he then looked at his hands in contempt. "I have already become a shade of gray."

How long had he been gone? At what point did he deviate from his mission? How could he have been so foolish to believe he was supposed to do it alone?

He shook his head and looked back up. No, he had made a promise and thus was unable to break it. He was going back tonight regardless of what may happen, where he was now at, or what had happened in the past.

Ewan's eyes shifted to the moon. It was beautiful tonight. It shone brightly within the clear sky. Another wave of emotions hit him all at once and he fell to his knees beneath that light. The moon… he was called to be like the moon… and reflect the sun. He was, in all things, supposed to reflect the light of "the son" in the world. Yet, he knew he hadn't been doing that one basic angelic thing and fear overcame him.

"Forgive me," he whispered in the darkness.

Ewan didn't know how long he remained on his knees, but he soon realized someone was approaching from behind him. Ewan chose not to move, but kept his solemn face lifted towards the moon in silent contemplation until a warm hand gripped his shoulder reassuringly.

Ewan Remington couldn't help but hold his breath as he shifted his eyes to the man beside him.

"Are you ready to come home?" Tal asked with a strong smile.

Ewan released his breath and finally smiled as well. Of course he would be welcomed back. There was no lecture, no cross words, nor disappointed look. Simply a helping hand and a reassuring smile that spoke strongly of understanding. Hadn't they all at some point in history had grown weary of fighting the good fight? Weren't they all there to build each other up and strengthen one another amidst their Holy War?

"Yes," he finally answered as his excitement grew.

"Then let us tarry no longer," Tal nearly laughed in joy.

Ewan allowed Tal to help him to his feet and within a blink of an eye the grounds of the Order were vacant once more.

* * *

**I'm sure everyone has lost all hope with me. Getting qualified, my ship going into drydock, helping my sister with her Prince of Persia fanfic "Beyond Broken", as well as a death in the family certainly eats up what little free time I have. But as always... I may rarely update... but I WILL update. I don't leave stories unfinished. **

**Note: Tal is an angel taken from the book "This Present Darkness" by: Frank E. Peretti. I loved some of those characters so much I've decided to borrow a few. ;) Check it out if you're into an amazing spiritual warfare type story! **

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 13

_**"And when I was with you and was in need, I did not burden anyone, **_

_**f**__**or the brothers who came from Macedonia supplied my need. **_

_**So I **__**refrained and will refrain from burdening you in any way.**__**"**_

_**2 Corinthians 11:9**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Chrono could tell something was going to be different about this morning. He felt wary and cautious as they ate their breakfast this Tuesday morning.

It wasn't the fact that they had been alive now for a whole week. No it wasn't that. It wasn't the fact that he had overheard the other young sisters mumble about a note left behind that Father Remington had departed in the night. Chrono wasn't even currently concerned with his dreams nor his mysterious changes he was undergoing right now. What was setting off every alarm in his head, making him uneasy and on edge, was the boisterous blond next to him being all _too_ enthusiastic with the others this morning. As they had ate, he knew she was either up to something, or worse, forming some sort of drastic and unnecessary plan that would end up putting them in dire peril later. Yet he never once let out a single notion that he was aware of the somewhat unpredictable predictability of the girl next to him. He just bided his time, knowing that it would surface soon enough and silently worked to gather extra energy for himself he was sure to need later.

Chrono wasn't wrong in the slightest. The moment their breakfast dishes were brought to the kitchen and their helper departed for the morning leaving them alone, Rosette's smile dropped as she stared off at the retreating white soul until it was too far for her to perceive.

"All right Chrono!" she suddenly turned to him. "We've been a burden to the others for long enough!"

"A burden?" he cautiously repeated.

"Yep," she stated as she tossed her bed covers off. "We can't continue living in the dining hall; making everyone picnic in the halls for every meal," she stated as a fact, as she slid off the table. "And besides, there's no way Sister Kate will let this continue either now that we are stronger… she's sure to separate us."

Chrono looked at Rosette thoughtfully. She was worried about Sister Kate sending him away from her? Most likely. However Chrono figured Sister Kate would probably just reinstate their old sleeping arrangements. She'd send Rosette back to her room, and he could just go back to hanging around the work shed with the old man. But none of that mattered. Clearly Rosette was standing there looking at him waiting for some subtle signal from him letting her know that he'd support her. He smiled. She was a little unsure still with this new change of hers. Who was he to deny her anything?

"I'll stay by your side Rosette… no matter what," he reassured.

"As if I'd give you an option!" Her cheeky confident attitude returned. "Alright, get up already! Let's clean this place up then leave. We aren't going to find any answers by staying here!"

Chrono pulled his blanket back with a look of utter terror. "Wait what do you mean by clean this place up?" he stuttered. Slowly he dropped his legs off the table in move to stand up.

"You heard me!" she smiled confidently as she rolled up her sleeves, silently happy to be back in her simply civilian attire. She didn't feel like she had a right to wear the uniform again after so much time had passed… well at least not unless she fought beside them again. "We don't need our sight to be able to fold up our blankets, wiped down all the tables and sweep up!"

"You're joking."

She ignored him. "We can work in a grid pattern. That way we won't miss a spot! Then we can leave… Come on Chrono," she nearly whined. "It's how we can thank them for taking care of us."

Chrono was_ thankful_ for was the fact she couldn't see him roll his eyes. "Fine," he consented. It wasn't like he would be able to talk her out of this anyways.

"Great! Now help me fold this stuff up already!"

Grudgingly, Chrono moved to comply. It wasn't easy for him, but he could manage this.

After they worked together folding and stacking their bedding on a chair, Rosette headed in the direction of the kitchen with flailing hands in search of the wall.

Chrono waited a moment to watch her with hidden mirth. She was just so cute when she was stubborn.

Rosette found the door and worked to move along the edge of the counter. "I'm going to grabs some rags first," she called back as she moved to search under the sink. She picked the wrong cupboard.

Chrono heard a crash of pots and pans clanging all over. _'Typical,'_ he thought warmly. "Rosette, I think they had move those to the cleaning closet," he called over as he now began to blindly move towards the kitchen himself.

"Can I make enough noise?" she mumbled to herself as she tried to put the pots back in their place.

"Chrono made it to the closet before her. The broom handle fell forward and whacked him. _'As if it could hurt me,' _he silently mocked the cleaning utensil. He could hear the bristles crack as he stepped on the edge of the broom. "Here they are," he said as he passed a small bucket from the shelf into Rosette's now waiting hands.

She felt around inside and found two rags.

It took more time than she had thought, but eventually they had succeeded in their mission. With hot soapy water, they had wiped down all the tables, and with careful and calculated motions, they had swept, what they hoped to be, every inch of the large room. Chrono was using his bare hands to confirm if they even had a dust pile in the corner before attempting to sweep it up into a dust pan. Rosette had fallen quieter during their last task which let Chrono know she was getting tired.

"That's the last of it," he softly said. It had to be close to lunch time as he approached Rosette who was leaning up against _their_ table.

"Ugh, that took too long!" she complained as she tried to pull more energy out of herself.

Chrono just silently leaned up against the table next to her and looked down at her. "What's next?" he asked politely.

She tilted her head up towards him with a faint smile. "We leave."

He held his gaze down at her for a moment longer before feeling the need to move. It was strange not being able to see anything at all other than her right now. It was as if she was his whole world right then and there. However, he finally looked away knowing what he needed to grab next.

"Alright," he complied. He knew she was going about this all wrong, but he felt like their escape was sure to be short lived. "Let me just grab a few apples and a roll for us to eat later," he wisely went to retrieve said items. It wasn't as if they could see where they would be able to get their next meal.

With provisions in _his_ pocket, and the remains of the clock in a small pouch tied to _her_ hip, Rosette and Chrono left the dining hall with no intention of returning. They need answers. What better place to start looking than in town?

Rosette counted the pillars of the joint pathway in between buildings until she knew they were in the middle. Turning, Chrono followed his headstrong partner straight off the path and awkwardly across the grass. Rosette kept a determined look on her face with each step however she was growing more, and more, unsure as she trudged through the black. It felt like forever until she finally found the perimeter wall.

"It's here," she said out of breath as she turned to Chrono who had been following directly behind her.

Her triumphant smile caught him off guard for a moment, but was quick to smile right along with her.

"Do you think you can get us over it? I'm not sure if the front gate will be open even if we find it," she reasoned.

"Let me check." Chrono felt for the wall and pressed his hand against it. Holding his hand higher up, he jumped up while dragging his hand along the rough surface until his fingers found the top of it. Landing he knew he could do it. "Rosette I can get us over, but are you sure you want to do this alone? I'm sure if you talk to Sister Kate she would be fine with having someone take us into town," he reasoned. She needed to hear a voice of reason before continuing. How no one had spotted them already was fluke in itself.

"You might be right," she surprised him by agreeing. "But a part of me wants to at least _try_ and do this alone. I'm afraid to drag them through yet another set of disasters brought on by me. I already can't stand myself for having allowed myself to grow so weak that Aion was able to manipulate me."

She was pouring out her soul to him. Always only to him.

"I know this is crazy. I know town is far off and I'm not even sure what we'd do once we get there, but Chrono… Azumaria and Joshua are already affected by… by whatever this is. I don't think I have it in me if someone else gets hurt or dies because of me."

Chrono could never argue with that. He reached out and grabbed her sleeve and pulled her into a tight hug. Satella's death, along with many others, still haunted her. Rosette didn't cry. She just hated the thought of those she loved hurting.

"Ready," he softly asked her.

She nodded.

Suddenly he jumped high with one arm holding her tight and the other feeling for the top edge. The moment he grasped it he swung them both over. Not knowing what would be on the other side, Chrono was caught off guard from hitting the ground sooner than he expected causing him to stumble across the grassy knoll. They ended up sprawled out all over the grass. Chrono suddenly laughed out loud startling Rosette who laid slumped over him, but as she sat up she couldn't help but join him. His laughter was contagious but also one of the most beautiful sounds Rosette thought she ever had heard.

Rosette eventually straightened herself up, then curled up beside Chrono's prostrated form. She was in fact worn out and an afternoon nap in the warmth of the sun sounded just about perfect.

Chrono stopped laughing; startled by her adjusted closeness, but soon shifted to give her more of his shoulder to lean on. A nap did seem like just the thing after such a busy morning.

* * *

Sister Kate hummed a happy little hymn as she merrily strode through the halls of the compound. She had just finished her morning paper work and had happened to receive several wonderful phone calls and letters. She had received good news from the head office, who were actually looking forward to the new developments she was having here in New York. The reports on her desk were showing good results within the churches on a country wide scale. Enough time had passed from the crazy cult that Aion had created that the churches numbers were no longer dropping but rather slowing starting to increase. On top of all that, and the peacefulness of her city as of late, Sister Kate had received a letter informing her that they would be personally receiving a sizable donation on behalf of the late Miss Harvenheit expressed wishes.

Yes, Sister Kate was completely happy and content. She was sure nothing could bring her spirits down.

She turned into the dining hall only to stop short. There were puddles of soapy water sloshed over all of the tables while some areas were dry. One girl was trying to start wiping up the mess. There were a few toppled over chairs that one younger sister was working to straighten. There was broom bristles absolutely everywhere! Another girl slowly walked in holding the clearly ruined cleaning device with confusion written all over her face as to how. Suddenly the cook barged in from the kitchen with his hands thrown up in the air.

"Lunch has been ruined!" their brother declared in furry to all those trying to clean up the disaster in the room. "I had frozen chicken wings thawing in the sink and someone dumped dingy rags and dirty water all over them!"

Another sister came running into the room from the hallway out of breath. "I couldn't find Sister Rosette or Chrono anywhere!"

The dining room quickly fell silent as all eyes turned and faced Sister Kate. Her fists were tight at her side as she tried to keep a lid on the anger boiling up within her, but to no avail.

...

...

"SISTER ROSETTE!"

* * *

**Teehehe... it wouldn't be Rosette if she didn't well-meaning cause trouble ;)**

**Ooo good stuff to come! I did an outline and I think this story will end up being over 20 chapters. It is amazing how a story, once started, can take on new life. I'll try and keep my muse up and moving. **

**TBC...**


End file.
